Let's meet the Sohma's!
by Pumpkinjuice01
Summary: The cast of W Juliet meets the cast of fruitsbasket. Makoto has to stay for a while with the Sohmas but can he possibly survive with the...uh...excentric...family?
1. Who Was That? R

**Revised**_. Just incase anyone has this on their alert list, this is just a revision of my story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket_

* * *

It was a lovely day. The sun was out, the clouds were a pure white, and the crisp air would only blow when the sun popped up from behind its covering cloud. Even though the day was absolutely perfect it would have been made even better if Kyo and Yuki could get along on their walk that day. Tohru and Kisa tried in vein to settle their arguments as they strolled through the Sohma grounds.

"Guys! Come on, its such a nice day!" Tohru commented, looking up at the sky as proof.

Kyo shrugged. Yuki tried to continue her conversation and said flatly, "Yes it is Miss. Honda though," he looked up at the clouds pondering, and everyone leaned in to hear his next statement. "I think we may get some rain." Just as Kisa and Tohru looked to the sky to see if he was correct, Yuki added with a sneer, "And we all know how cats are in the rain."

Kyo straightened up at the sound of being insulted, "Hey, Rat boy! I didn't do anything to you today but if you want to go! Then let's go! I'll beat you're ass to the ground!"

Yuki yawned, bord with the repeative threat. Kisa made sure to hold onto Tohru and Tohru made sure to search her memory for a good saying her mom had told her that would end this fight. Unfortunately she had used up all her good arguments before hand and now could only stand between them, unable to move: begging them to stop.

The tension between the feline and rodent began to rise. Yuki waited to dodge whatever pathetic throw Kyo had and Kyo was waiting for the idiot Tohru to get out of the way. Neither of these things happened. They were all distracted the moment a high cry called out:

"Ah! Ito! You're awful!"

The four hikers looked towards the caller. A young, blonde girl ran out of the woods where they had heard the intial cry. She was apparently being followed by another person; she kept twisting around see her persuer and she didn't pay attention to where she was going. With her upper body awkwardly facing behind her, she ran forward yelling back at the same time. She ended up colliding with both Yuki and Kyo.

She carefully stood up and looked below her, "Oh my God." She giggled a bit then graciously and easily helped the boys to their feet. "I am so sorry!"

Just then a young boy, with broad shoulders and short, brown, hair emerged from the same place as the young girl had come from. "Mako? Oh man you're almost as clumsy as me!" Then the boy saw Kisa and bent down to say hi. "Oh my gosh you are sooooooo cute!" he then gave Kisa a couple of hugs. "Oh! You are just so cute!"

The girl-Mako-glanced down at her watch, and gasped. "Ito! We're late!" They both waved goodbye and began to run back the way they had come.

It was only after they had left that it dawned on Yuki and Kisa what had happened. Yuki looked over at Tohru, "Hatori! He slept over at our place last night, right?"

Tohru nodded. "Yes, he's still there talking to Shigure about very important—"

"Let's go!" Yuki grabbed Tohru and started to run back home, dragging her behind him. Kyo and Kisa followed, knowing exactly what Yuki had planned.

They burst into the livingroom and demanded that Hatori see to them. Half an hour later, Yuki, the last of the three zodiacs to be examined, sat on the kitchen counter, carefully pulling his shirt on as he waited for Hatori to make his diagnosis.

"You're all insane." He sighed and put his stethoscope down back around his neck. "What the hell made you think you were sick? You're all perfectly healthy!"

Kyo looked over to Hatori, angry from having a check up. "Well a girl just collided with Yuki and me! And a boy hugged Kisa!"

"And…what? You turned into a rat, cat and tiger? Yes we know that happens. It has been happening for hundreds of years. That's the catch on the 'Sohma family curse'." He sat back down and drank his tea quietly.

Yuki began to button his shirt and explained, "That's the thing. We were hugged but we didn't change." He buttoned the last of his shirt then looked at his cousin, "is it possible that the curse is over?"

Hatori looked up, his face turned for a moment: hopeful. Unfortunately he went back to his reserved self in a matter of seconds. "Why were these two on our property in the first place?"

All three looked at each other. None of them had asked that question. Then Tohru's little voice rose above all of their pensive silence. "Maybe they're from that school that Shigure was talking about this morning at breakfast." They all turned to her, trying to remember what Shigure had said. Although he said a lot of things, none of the ramblings that Yuki and Kyo remembered had anything to do with a school. "Remember? He rented out some land for some extra money to fix the house. He rented it out to a drama club then he started singing that song that he always sings. You know…that very cute one?"

Then, as if on cue, Shigure walked down the hallway from his room. Chanting, in a loud, gleeful voice, "High school girls! High school girls! All for me! High school girls!"

Hatori stood up and decided to get everything in order. "Alright, Shigure come here."

Shirgure happily bounced his way over, still humming the song. Hatori did not comment on his peverted cousin and only began instructing him on what had to be done. "Now, we need to check this camp out. If what you say did indeed happen then there may be a flaw in the curse. It could be that there's something very different about these two or it could just be that you're hormones are acting up. Either way, I shall check it out, Shigure do you know where the campsite is?"

"Yes! I do! I was going to rent them the very muddy land but once I saw how young they were and the rather attractive females that were—"

Since he had already gotten his answer; Hatori interrupted Shigure's ramblings. "Then Shigure shall accompany me in my car. You kids can wait here."

Kyo did not like this idea at all. "Why the hell do we have to wait? We should come to! We can point out the freaks that hugged us! What if there's something in their genes that makes us vulnerable to them! You have to find the right people! There is enough damn room in your damn car for all of us!"

Hatori sighed, "Unfortuneatly there is not. Ayame has pretty much taken over my back seat. He lives there, eats there, sleeps there, the only thing he doesn't do is clean up in there. I'm not saying don't go," he told them when Kyo began to glare at him. "I'm merely saying that Ayame is still sleeping in the backseat. Either walk there on your own or try to slide in with him."

Kyo was about to leap on Hatori and demand that Ayame be moved but Yuki grabbed his shoulder. "We'll walk!" he assured Hatori. Not wanting to spend any time with his brother that day.

_please Review. Thank you._


	2. We Must Find Them R

Revised.

Chapter 2  
Half an hour later Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Kisa were all walking down a path in the Sohma woods: completely lost. Either Shigure couldn't tell proper directions or the campsite had moved during the night. They wandered around the open area for a good twenty minutes before they had decided to go the opposite way that Shigure had instructed, knowing their cousin would have said right instead of left a couple of time. All in all they didn't even hear a peep of civilization (well except Tohru's singing and Kyo's arguing) for about two hours. By that time the sun had gone down and Tohru and Kisa had become very chilled.

Tohru sneezed, then wrapped her arms around herself. Yuki bent down beside her, "Miss. Honda, perhaps we should go home."

Tohru began to whimper. "No, no! Don't go home just because of me. We need to find these people! Let's keep going."

Yuki sighed and gently explained, "I do not wish for you to catch a cold."

Kyo slapped him across the head. "Shut up!"

Yuki stood up and glowered at him. "What was that for?"

Kyo put a finger to his lips, slapped the air at Yuki. "Shut up! I hear something!"

They went silent, listening. There was something. They ran towards the noise, it wasn't anything in particular just a bunch of teenagers talking. The closer they got to the noise the easier it was to make out the campsite and see the crowds of people there.

They came out into an open field, where a fire burned brightly and groups of teenagers surrounded it. They were talking, joking, eating; it seemed that there was a party goin on. The four made their way towards the fire.

Kyo was looking at everyone around him, searching through the crowds but couldn't find the two students. "Guess we found the site. Wonder if those two are even here."

Yuki was wondering the same thing. Kisa pointed to the tents, "Look, maybe their just sleeping."

They slumped down on a log, not knowing what to do. Tohru suggested they go ask around, Kyo suggested she shut up, and Kisa thought about looking for Hatori and Shigure though Yuki already knew where they were. The moment they had entered Yuki heard the blissful voice of Shigure saying to a group of young girls, "My my! No showers! Well, all you girls can come over to my place tomorrow and use my personal showers! How about that?"

Kyo leaned back and bumped into a boy sitting behind him. "Hey watch it!" they both yelled before turning around to look at each other.

The boy he had hit had spiked blonde hair and wore large head phones around his neck. He looked startled at Kyo, then pointed at him. "I like your hair. Is it natural?"

"Yes!" Kyo grumbled, tired of hearing the question from everyone he met. He ran a hand through his bright orange hair wishing it to death.

"Great! So's mine!" He put his hand out for Kyo to shake. "Name's Flip! My close friends call me Flippy! And my even closer friends call me Terisa! But my real name's Flip!"

They looked at the boy perplexed. Tohru leaned in and looked right at him. "Really? That's you're name?"

He nodded, and then picked up a handful of marshmallows, holding some out for everyone. "Ya my parents hated me from birth. That's the name they gave me."

Yuki was not as naïve as Tohru but thought this guy might be able to help them look for the two strangers. "Excuse me, we're looking for two people who go to this school."

The boy shrugged before Yuki had a chance to describe them. "Beats me! I don't go to this school!" He laid down, his body propped up against the log and his feet dangerously close to the fire, and casually replaced the batteries in his walkman.

"Why are you here then?" Tohru asked, Yuki had given up on the boy, he seemed to be of no help to them at all.

Flip shrugged before throwing a battery into the fire and looking delightful at the pop sound it made as it exploded. He then dropped his voice and tried to sound exhausted as he answered her question, "You know, I just needed some time away from the wife and kids. Wife's always on me to get a job and the kids…well once they discover there's only about five years between them and me, they tend to use that to their advantage. Just needed to get out of the house for a while, you know?"

Tohru was shocked and left gapping at the boy in front of her. "You had a kid at age five? And you have a wife? But-but…you're our age right?"

Kyo glared at Tohru. Both he and Yuki shook their heads and exclaimed, in unison, "He's lying."

Although Tohru wasn't so sure a girl with long, dark wavy hair stomped over to them to prove her wrong. She stood over Flip, giving him a menacing stare. "And what is it Aoi that you have been telling everyone?"

Flip-well Aoi-got up and introduced the young girl. "Everyone," he grunted, "this is Tsukiko." He stared down at the ground. Not making eye contact with anyone.

Slow, naïve Tohru stepped over to Tsukiko. "Uh…hello. Are you the wife?"

At that moment the entire planet went dead silent. Everyone gawked at Tohru. Not knowing if they should laugh or run for cover. Aoi did both, or tried. When he ran for cover the girl grabbed the back of his shirt. She glared down at him pathetically. "What is it that you have been telling them?" She looked over at the four. "Just to let you know, I am NOT his wife! Nor shall I ever be!" She smiled and realised that she and Aoi weren't allowed to be at the campsite. She blushed and became a completely different person. "Oh! I'm sorry. We aren't from this school, we just came here to visit our friend Tampopo."

Yuki tried to use thie girl to get the information he needed. Although both the boy and her seemed to be missing a few bricks, she seemed slightly calmer than him, at times. "Excuse me. I believe we are in the same boat here. We are not from this school either, perhaps you could help us look for someone and we can help you look for your friend."

Tsukiko looked at him then smiled. "That's okay, we already found her, no thanks to Flippy here!" He gave a sheepish grin. "Well what are you're friend's name? Maybe I talked to them while searching for my future power husband and Tampopo."

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru stared blankly at each other. They hadn't been paying any attention to the names the two had called each other. Only little Kisa could give some form of an answer. "Ito and…I believe the other was Mako."

Tsukiko thought for a moment. "Yes…Ito. Oh right, I heard someone say that the president of the club was named Ito. I don't know anything else though. Okay, Tampopo's waiting for us. See you around." She smiled and grabbed Aoi by the ear and dragged him over to their gleefully waving friend, not stopping when Aoi was dragged into the fire pit.

The last they heard from Aoi was, "Don't merry your high school sweetheart!"

Leaving the four more perplexed then ever, they sat down silently. None of them knew what to do now. Yuki broke the silence. "Well, our search should be easier now."

Kyo pulled himself up slightly, "Yeah. I guess you're right. The guy seems to be the president. Everyone should know who he is."

They didn't have any interest in going around asking people but they did need information. Just as they were about to discuss their plans, Tohru sneezed. He nodded, as if the sneeze had been some galient sign in what he was to do, and discussed with the others what was to happen.

"Alright, Kyo and I will look for the kids but you and Kisa should find Shigure and Hatori. Make sure they are able to take you two home."

The girls left after little protest. Leaving Kyo and Yuki….alone! The boys showed little interest in each other's presence, they just began to search for the boy named Ito and his friend. Kyo and Yuki were about to suggest to each other they split up when something caught their ears.

_Please Review._

_in case you were wondering, FLip and his friends are from a manga named Imadoki by Yu Watase._


	3. Awkward Introduction R

Revised.

Chapter 3

A boy and a girl were speaking to each other in hushed voices behind the garbage bin.

"How could you let Ito walk off with Toki? He's really agressive."

"Well Ito didn't say anything to oppose it!"

"Of course not! Ito's not like that. Toki and Ito have been friends forever, it's only when Makoto's around that Ito can tell Toki off."

"Should we tell Makoto where they went?"

"I don't know, the woods is pretty dangerous at night."

Kyo and Yuki walked over to them. They crossed their arms and leaned over the two students to intimidate them into giving up the information. When they didn't give it over Kyo used his persuading technique of cutting off the boy's air supply while fashionable Yuki simply smiled and asked the girl nicely. Alhough both tactics were handled with the correct procision, only Yuki's way was effective. The girl instructed them on wher they could find Ito and the two Sohma's took off.

It didn't take long for them to catch up to Ito. They eventually heard his husky voice shout, "Stop it Toki!"

Yuki and Kyo immdiately followed his voice. They could tell that he was slighlty distressed and they knew why when they saw the size of the guy chasing him. He was older than everyone by a good few years and was clearing harassing Ito. He threw the stub of an used cigarette on the ground and grabbed Ito by the waist.

"Look I'll go a lot easier on you if you tell me his name."

Ito tried to get free but the boy seemed to be very strong. After much struggling Ito finally replied to the boy's question. "Toki, I've told you before, I'm not seeing anyone! That guy's just a friend of mine!"

Toki leaned in closer to Ito, "I didn't ask of your relation, you've told me that he's 'just a friend' many times. What I want to know is his name."

Yuki and Kyo stared at each other, worry echoing off of both of their faces.

"What do we do now?" Kyo asked. "This guy's obviously hitting on Ito and Ito, doesn't seem to like it much."

"We could go over there. Once Toki sees that they are not alone he's sure to back off."

Kyo disagreed. "No! We go over there and beat the crap out of him. That wimpy kid doesn't know how to protect himself. This guy could…"

"Heya! I said STOP IT!" Ito ordered after kicking Toki away from her. Toki hit the ground and Ito started to run, looking behind him the whole time at the lifeless Toki on the ground. He was gaining speed up until…

WHAM!

Ito hit both Yuki and Kyo while running. He got up quickly, hearing Toki from behind begining to recover himself. Looking down at the expected bodies of two human boy Ito began to apologize but stopped when he saw what was really underneath her. He let out a quick cry of shock, jumpped to his feet and tried to plan out where he should go. In the distance he saw a figure begining to appraoch him, behind him Toki was closing the gap between them.

He looked down to ground where there was a grey rat and a bright orange cat, next to some clothing. Just as he was about to make a run for it Yuki tried to cheer him up, "It's alright Ito."

This didn't seem to help Ito at all. A talking rat was much more unsetteling than him imaging that he had ran into two boys, and when he was able to register that it had, indeed, talked, he let out a loud scream.  
This made the unknown figure rush towards Ito at a quickened pace. The figure jumped over Ito and fell on top of Toki. The three watched as the figure dropped a large cinder block onto Toki's head. After much fighting and yelling the quick fight resulted in Toki running away, yelling empty threats to the figure. The unknown savior walked over to Ito, not seeing the cat or rat on the ground yet.

The figure threw his arms around Ito's shivering neck. "Oh the beautiful princess has gotten herself in trouble again. Yet I still love her." He laughed but stopped when he realised that Ito wasn't laughing. Ito wasn't even blushing. "Ito? What's wrong. Toki didn't do anything to you did he? I swear if he…"

Ito put her hand up. "No he-he didn't. It's just that…Well didn't you hear me scream?"

"Yes." He stooped down and grabbed two cinderblocks. "That's why I brought my secret weapon. I guess I brought two more then I needed."

"Great you can use them on these two freaks!"

The boy looked around, trying to find them. "I don't see any."

Just then, the spell wore off on Kyo and Yuki; they turned back into their human forms. They stood naked between Ito and the other boy. Kyo was the first to bent down and gather his clothes, Yuki, meanwhile, bashfully tried to level out this awkward scene. "Well…Lovely evening!"

The boy gawked at the naked Yuki and the frantically half dressed Kyo. "Ito, why is there two naked guys here. Wait, where did they come from?"

Ito's hands flew into the air. "I don't know, first they were animals now their two naked guys!"

The boy raised the cinderblocks above his head. "You perverts are just as bad as Toki!"

Kyo stuck a finger in the guy's face, "Now hold on! Yuki and I are hardly like that! Sure Shigure might be but not us!" As he spoke Yuki snuck behind him and began to dress.

Ito stared closely at Kyo. "You! I saw you earlier!" Ito turned to the boy. "You—I mean Mako and I ran into them this morning. We told you about that."

The boy nodded, "Oh were you the guys with those two girls? They're looking for you." Then the boy waved to someone behind them. Tohru and Kisa were running over to them.

Yuki hastily finished putting on his clothing at the site of Tohru. She ended up running in front of Kisa and dived onto Yuki. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I couldn't find Shigure to go home and when I heard you were going into the woods I needed to make sure you were safe!"

A puff of smoke, and a pile of clothes later, Yuki was replaced with a rat. Kisa had been following Tohru, as she ran to catch up with everyone she tripped over Tohru's leg. She flew to the ground but the boy stepped in front of her and threw his arms over her back. Instantly an embarrassed tiger appeared in his outstretched hands.

The boy turned red in the face, unable to really function what had happened. Instantly, he dropped the tiger and slowly backed away from it, keeping eye contact with the dangerous feline, as it sat, comfortably, on the ground. He awkwardly bent down to grab a cinderblock from behind him, still watching the tiger very carefully.

_Reviews are still appreciated._


	4. You're Makoto R

Revised.

Chapter 4

"Okay," he squeaked. "This is perfectly normal…or at least it will be—after I kill it!" He raised the cinderblock over his head. Little Kisa crouched down to the ground and before anyone could warn the boy she leapt onto him and sunk her teeth into his leg. He let out an ear piercing cry, cursing at the tiger till he was able to shake it off.

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other, remembering the girl from that morning.

Yuki pointed at the boy who was now grabbing his pained leg. "You!" he smiled, everything was coming together. "You're that girl from earlier!"

Kyo was happy that his thought was the same as Yuki (though he'd never admit it), that way he knew he wouldn't look stupid when he claimed the boy in front of him was the attractive girl from earlier.

Ito jumped infront of the boy. "These are two completely different people! This is my boyfriend…Mako and that was my friend…Makoto! See completely different!"

Kyo shook his head rapidly, seeing that Yuki and Tohru were being fooled by this bad cover up. Delightedly he pointed his finger at the two crossdressers. "Then why, did you call your friend Makoto 'Mako' this morning?"

Yuki and Tohru nodded in agreement, indeed Ito had called the girl that morning Mako: not Makoto. Kyo was on to something (which didn't happen often).

Ito was at a loss for words. She seemed to have frozen in her spot, her face turning slightly pink as she rethought the events from the morning. She seemed to have found her voice at last but still had trouble finding the right words to say.

"Well…I…uh…I…oh…no, um." She began to stutter untill she finally came up with a sentence but as she said it her voice became quite as she knew it was no evidence, "because Mako is short for Makoto. Uh…"

Kisa, who had stolen her clothing and ran into the forest until she had changed back, emerged in her girl form, looking at everyone. While hidden she had still been paying great attention to the topic at hand and fully agreed with Kyo.

"Why not we just ask Makoto?" she indicated to the boy who was trying to hide behind Ito.

The boy looked stunned that they were paying attention to him. He laughed then put his arm around Ito. "I'm sorry, my dear friend here didn't want to confuse you anymore then I already had. Let me try to explain it." He thought for a moment, "I am an actor, that girl you saw this morning was indeed me, however I was acting the part of a girl for an upcoming play."

Kyo had a smug look on his face, as though he didn't believe this but Makoto had apparently convinced Yuki. Who asked, "Then why didn't your friend just say that?"

Makoto was silent for a moment, he let Ito answer. "Well, its like he said, it would have been confusing. Saying that he was like, a girl and now he's a boy and…HEY!" Ito's attitude had completely changed. "WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO ANSWER TO YOU! YOU GUYS BECAME ANIMALS! WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH THAT?"

She took her stand, leaning in and threatening to kill them, Kyo had acted fast making the same stance across from her, saying, "WELL WHO THE HELL SAYS WE HAVE TO ANSWER TO YOU?"

They continued to yell threats and insults while the onlookers tried to brake up the fight. Yuki and Makoto instantly began to apologize while pulling their member from the fight towards them. Even though Makoto had his arms tightly around Ito, she still clawed at the air, trying to get ahold of Kyo. Kyo did the same thing, but he started to fight with Yuki for interfering with his fight.

Makoto was able to calm Ito down, though she still wanted some answers. She asked her question again, but this time in a much nicer, calmer, voice. "Please tell me why you turned into an animal."

Kyo was about to start yelling again but Tohru stepped into the conversation. "Oh, yeah, they become the animals of the zodiac whenever they are hugged by a member of the opposite sex!"

Instant silence fell over everyone there. Yuki was speechless, Kyo was angry and Kisa was just surprised. However Makoto and Ito had a different silence, one of complete and utter confusion. They all stood for 2 minutes looking at each other, then Makoto decided to break the silence.

"Well, that would explain why you were interested in our sex so much."

Yuki nodded. "We were hopping that it was possible that the curse was over somehow."

Ito seemed to understand what was going on now. She let out a laugh, "Well, I guess meeting two crossdressers like us really created some complications for you, huh?" she continued to laugh, then realized she had let Makoto's secret out.

Yuki looked at her and tried to cheer her up, "We knew who was who after you guys hugged us, we just weren't sure if he was the same girl we saw this morning."

Makoto gave a nervous wave, saying, "That's me." He quickly hid his face behind Ito.

Ito on the other hand would not go down so easy, "Look you can't say anything to anyone you see! If word gets out then Makoto won't be able to achieve his dream and…"

Makoto threw his hand over her mouth, beginning to drag her back to camp. Just then a short girl, with a black-bob -hair cut and another with long, dark, hair came running over to the group. Instantly Makoto stood close to Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Kisa; this way the girls wouldn't be able to ask too many questions.

The girls approached Ito. "Ito-kun, where's Makoto-chan?"

Ito quickly glanced at Makoto but luckily the girls didn't noticed. "Misaka, Nobuko, uhm what are you guys doing here? Isn't there like a campout sing-a-long or vocal practise?"

The one with short hair- Nobuko- nodded. "We did but Toki-Sempai told us to go out here to look for you. Apparently there was something wrong?"

Then the other girl- Misaka- noticed the others. "Ito? Do you know all these people?"

Ito blushed; she knew she had to say yes, it would sound weird to be in the middle of the forest with a bunch of kids she didn't know. Unfortunately she didn't know the names of any of the people next to her; she wouldn't even be able to call Makoto by his real name.

"Well, uh…" Ito began to stammer. She thought really hard, but couldn't think of anything to say. She turned to the group. "Guys, this is Misaka and this is Nobuko. Nobuko, Misaka: these are the guys." She decided to leave it open, hoping someone would take the hint and introduce themselves.

Yuki did, he stepped forward and bowed. "It's very nice to meet you. My name is Yuki Sohma, these are my cousins Kyo Sohma and Kisa Sohma. And this is my friend Miss. Tohru Honda." He indicated to each person as he introduced them.

Tohru bent down and gave a gracious hello. The girls blushed at the site of Yuki, and smiled to personally introduce themselves to the others in the group. Then Misaka pointed to Makoto. "Whose he? Another cousin of yours?"

They turned to Makoto who gave one of his warm smiles. "I am Kyo-kun's brother, of course." He bowed down in greeting. "My name is Tatsuya Sohma."

Ito watched as her friends were taken in by his lies, wondering how he had come up with such a convincing story on short notice. The girls bashfully shook hands with all three of the attractive boys before turning to Ito.

"Where's Makoto-chan by the way?"

Ito blushed but luckily Makoto came to her rescue. "Oh, was that you're friend who was just picked up by her parents? She seemed really sick."

Nobuko looked worried. "Oh my, I hope she's alright. She was fine this morning but…well even tonight she seemed a bit lost. I hope she gets better."

Ito nodded, faking concern. "I'm sure she will." She glanced up and smiled at Makoto.

The girls decided to head back to camp. Before saying goodbye Ito asked a little favour of them, "Don't tell Toki I'm here okay? I'd like some time alone with my old friends."

They agreed before disappearing. Ito and Makoto gave a sigh of relief but they couldn't relax quite yet.

_Reviews are still apprciated._


	5. invitation

I must apologize this one isn't as long as the others...but heres the thing chapter 6 is the longest so far...thanks for the reviews...please tell me how im doing.

Chapter 5

* * *

Kyo automatically launched onto Makoto grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Who the hell do you think you are calling yourself my brother? Huh?" 

Makoto kicked Kyo off of him, and stood. "Look I'm sorry. They all think I'm a girl if they found out…"

"Okay are you a cross dresser or an actor?" Kyo was getting really sick of Makoto and his controlling nature.

Makoto however stood his ground. "I wouldn't expect you to understand!" he then turned on his heels and began to walk back to camp but Ito's worried voice stopped him.

"Makoto, you just told Misaka and Nobuko that you were picked up by your parents you cant walk in there as Makoto Amano with everyone thinking you're gone!"

Makoto stood frozen. Ito was right. He hadn't thought about it but he can't go back to camp. He was supposed to stay here for another four days and now he had no place to sleep or to eat or change or shower. He couldn't go back to camp and there was no shelter in the woods.

He gave a weak smile to Ito. "Whoops!"

They stood in silence trying to think of what to do. Ito could say that Makoto didn't feel sick anymore and her parents drove her back, but that wouldn't sound convincing. Then there was the subject of Toki; he won't stay away from Ito if Makoto isn't around. Though Ito knew this, Makoto was the only thinking it, Ito's mind was clearly only on Makoto's problem. Both of them offered different things to do, but none of them made any sense.

Then Tohru stepped forward, "I know, why don't you stay at our house, after all you are Kyo's brother, right?"

Everyone stared at Tohru. Not knowing what to comment on first, the fact that Tohru was inviting a complete stranger into their home or the fact that she believed that Makoto was Kyo's brother.

Yuki calmly smiled, saying, "Honda-san, don't you think you should ask Shigure _first_ before inviting someone into his home."

Tohru automatically shot her hands over her mouth. "Oh my I'm sorry. I just wanted to help. He seemed so upset, that…I'll ask Shigure first."

Yuki shook his head. "No I don't think that will be wise. Shigure wouldn't like it if you invited a boy to stay at the house for a while. Perhaps if it was someone…like a friend of Kyo…then he might be a little more open to the idea of…I'm sorry what's your full name?"

"Makoto…Nairita." He hesitated, wondering if he should give his real name or not. He did.

Yuki nodded and turned to the fuming Kyo. "Would you be able to allow Narita kun into our house without complaint?"

"No!" Kyo shook his head vigorously. "NO, no, no!" he walked forward and stuck his finger in Makoto's face. "Not until we learn a few things about Mr. Feminine here!"

Makoto put his hands on Kyo's shoulders and before Kyo knew what Makoto was doing he was thrown into the air. Kyo turned in the air until his feet faced the ground. He dug his feet into the ground so that he didn't loose his balance, while being pushed back by the force Makoto's throw, he slowed to a stop near a tree, there he picked up a stick and charged at Makoto. Makoto was ready, he grabbed the stick in both his hands and flipped Kyo to the ground. He got up but Yuki stepped in front of him.

He looked over his shoulder at Kyo, "Don't get up! If you want an answer then just ask the question!" He turned his attention back to Makoto, "We may understand more then you think. We have a cousin who prefers to dress in woman's clothing. If you just prefer it then just say…"

"I don't prefer it!" Makoto's voice was lined with acid as he snapped at Yuki. "I can't wait to graduate and get out of these confined clothing!"

Ito put her hand Makoto's shoulder. Apparently she understood something about Makoto that the others did not because the moment he saw her his eyes softened, and he let out a sigh of relief.

He turned back to Yuki and a look of despair and great sadness spanned across his face. Yuki pretended he didn't see it when he told Makoto, "It's alright. I don't need to know. How about you come home with us, Shigure won't mind. Don't worry about him at all."

Makoto smiled a thank you, and Ito gave them a look of appreciation. Tohru clapped her hands in delight. "Great! It will be a house party. I'll make cupcakes and cookies and maybe Ayame could bring over some cute little outfits from his store and we could have a little costume party!"

Yuki and Kyo argued with Tohru about this while Kisa walked over to Makoto, "Ayame is Yuki's older brother. He owns a lingerie store."

Makoto looked down at the little girl, a bit taken aback by her simple tone of voice and the unusual words that came out of the little girl's mouth. He nodded, pretending it was normal that her cousin owned lingerie shop.

Kisa took Makoto by the hand and began to lead him back to Shigure's house. Ito said goodbye and that they'd see each other in two nights (when Ito had free time). Kyo and Yuki followed once Tohru pointed out that they were the only ones in the forest.

* * *

sorry, I know shorter then usual...well I don't know if you like them short or long...so if you want to REVIEW i might know more for next time! HINT HINT! so bye for now! hehe 


	6. lets meet hiro and shigure

So now we have FINALLY brought Mako to the Sohma residence (sorry it took so long!) I apologize for the length of this chapter. I am hoping that Makoto shall meet at least 1 (maybe 2) Sohmas in each chapter. This one was the 1st so thats why the length. See ya, please review!  
ps. this is my favourite chapter so far...heh

* * *

Chapter 6 

Makoto had spent the night on a futon in Kyo's bedroom; much to Kyo's disgust. They had both gotten into bed quietly, luckily Makoto had an extra shirt in his backpack and didn't need to ask for a pair of pyjamas.

He woke up before anyone else in the house. At least that was what he had thought as he made his way down the hallway to the washroom to take a shower he heard Tohru already in the kitchen. He stopped in to say good morning and was bombarded by Tohru's questions, making sure he had a good night sleep, wanting to know what to make him for breakfast, though he wasn't hungry he said he'd make himself an egg once he was finished showering. She apologized for keeping him and continued to make breakfast.

Makoto took his towel out of his backpack, he been going to take a shower that night before the thing with Toki sempai had happened, he also had his own shampoo and soap. He was happy that he had stumbled into this house; his shower was very hot and relaxing. He felt bad though, knowing that poor Ito and the others had to go into town to use the public bath house like at their last training camp.

As he rinsed the conditionerout of his hair he heard a sound from outside of the shower, but it sounded as though it was inside the bathroom. Makoto finished his shower and opened the curtains. He looked down to see a little boy glaring up at him. Makoto hid himself behind the curtain, wondering why the boy was in there but more importantly how he got in the washroom.

The boy focused on Makoto, Makoto tried to look stern as he spoke, "Hello, don't you think it would be polite to wait until I got out before…"

The boy interrupted him. "Oh I don't need to shower; I took one earlier this morning." Makoto made a noise of recognition but was still confused. The boy continued. "So, did you hug Kisa?"

Makoto thought for a moment, trying to remember who Kisa was. "Was she the little rambunctious girl or the tall one who wouldn't shut up?"

He looked up at him. "How dare you! Kisa's more reserved then you are!"

Makoto saw that he had offended the kid. Figuring he was another host of his he decided it best to apologize. "Well, alright. I'm sorry. She wasn't really rambunctious, she did seem rather calm."

The boy wasn't listening. "Did you hug her?"

Makoto thought back to the night before, "I…wouldn't say I _hugged_ her."

The boy raised his eyebrows. "Either way she seems to have developed some form of a fancy for you. Make sure it dies."

Makoto was about to ask what it meant when a tall man came to the door, his messy hair falling below his eyes and his kimono revealing most of his chest. He was much older then Makoto but not more then a decade, about the same age as his sister, Sakura, was. The man chuckled at the young boy. "Hiro? Be nice to the guest. He's Kyo's friend."

The boy gave one more look at Makoto before heading out of the bathroom.

The man looked at Makoto and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. He doesn't have the greatest manners when it comes to people."

"I noticed." Makoto stood in the shower, patiently waiting for the man to leave; instead he took a step inside.

He walked over to Makoto and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Shigure. Don't know if the others told you this, but I'm the owner of this house and Kyo and Yuki's much older, wiser, and—of course—handsomer cousin."

Makoto shook Shigure's hand. "Nice to meet you, they did mention that: to an extent."

Shigure didn't seem to hear the last part. Instead he began to ramble on about how his cousins must always miss him and talk about him when he wasn't around. Makoto found the situation very awkward while he asked Shigure to hand him his towel. Shigure stopped talking about himself for a moment to look down on the counter to where the towel was.

He picked it up and studied it for awhile, then looked up with a concentrated face. "I've never seen this towel before, is it yours?"

Makoto whipped the towel from Shigure and wrapped it around himself before answering. "Yes! I brought it." He then stepped out of the shower.

"Well you could have just used one of ours we don't mind."

Makoto shook his head. "It's alright I'm fine." Feeling bad about how rude he'd just been to Shigure but the feeling of guilt soon left him.

"That's alright! It's probably a good thing that you brought your own. See there is a group of students camping on our property and the poor things don't have any showers there. They have to walk all the way into town. Well that's not right now is it? So I said they could come here! Well I said that to girls at least, the invitation wasn't meant for any of the boys there but if they do come I will allow them to take a shower, I'll just make sure they don't do anything to those young, sweet girls."

Makoto looked at Shigure, trying to figure out if he was a pervert or a respected citizen. Then a question came to his mind. "How did you and that kid get in here while I was taking a shower? I locked the door."

Shigure's mood instantly changed, "Oh there's a key." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Makoto nodded, and pressed on for more of an explanation. "Oh our little resident Tohru, such a sweet girl, she tends to…how should I saw it…lock herself in the bathroom. Not on purpose…but she'll lock the door and gets terrified because she won't be able to get out."

"The lock's on the inside though." Makoto reminded Shigure.

"Yeah…She still baffles us every time she does it!" Makoto was surprised the number was higher then one. Then Shigure's thoughts turned to something else. "Oh my!" he exclaimed looking down at his watch. "It's nearly 7! And I still need to take my shower before those students come over. Shoo-shoo!" he said before he began to push Makoto out the door. Makoto was out in the hallway when Shigure closed the door behind him, then it reopened just a bit to reveal Shigure's face. "By the way Tohru has breakfast on the table for everyone. Go have some!"

Makoto nodded, then saw the door close and heard it lock before the sound of water filled the empty air. 'Well that was…weird.' He thought to himself before making his way back to Kyo's room to get changed.

Makoto sat down at the table with everyone else once he had gotten changed. Unfortunately the only change of clothes he had was the ones he wore last night, the pyjamas he wore to sleep, or his female clothing. He ended up wearing the outfit he had on last night but made a quick note to self to run back to camp and grab some other clothes he'd brought (though most of those were girl clothes too).

Although Makoto had said he'd make himself an egg he came to the table to find out that Tohru had already made him several types- scrambled, over easy, sunny side up, boiled and even an omlet. Makoto didn't want to be rude by only eating one type, but really wasn't in the mood to eat all of the food in front of him. When Tohru had gone into the kitchen to get a drink for everyone—much to Kyo's annoyance—Makoto leaned over to Yuki and offered him some of his untouched eggs.

Yuki looked at him, "Why you don't like it?"

"I can't eat this much, I hardly eat breakfast as it is, one egg was enough."

Just then the sliding paper door behind them opened and Shigure walked in. "What's going on here? Makoto? You don't like Tohru's wonderful cooking?"

Makoto automatically became a nervous wreck, not wanting to insult his hosts yet explaining why he wasn't eating his food was a hard conversation to take part in. "No, of course not. I'm sure it's good…I just…"

Tohru walked back into the room with drinks for everyone. She saw parts of the conversation and looked over to the plate of food that Makoto was handing to Yuki. "Is something wrong with the food? I can make you more if you want."

Kyo had apparently had enough; he slammed his hands onto the table and stood up. "NO YOU IDIOT! THERE'S TOO MUCH FOOD! MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED WAITING ON PEOPLE'S HANDS AND FEET, THEN YOU COULD RELAX AND HE'D HAVE GOTTEN THE AMOUNT OF DAMN FOOD THAT HE WANTED INSTEAD OF HAVING TO OFFER MOST OF IT TO EVERYONE ELSE! DAMNIT! WHY DON'T YOU EVER STOP CARING ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE AND DO YOURSELF A FAVOR? SIT DOWN AND EAT!"

Tohru smiled and apologized for offering to make more food, this made Kyo even madder but he excused himself before he let out another uproar. As he walked out Hiro and Kisa walked in. they sat down, Kisa next to Makoto while Hiro sat across the table to glare evilly at him.

Shigure had also sat down across from Makoto (beside Hiro) and had happily dived into Makoto's breakfast as well as the one Tohru had put in front of him. Shigure, obviously had no problem like Kyo did when it came to taking things that Tohru offered. He even asked her to make up a picture of orange juice so that everyone at the table could have a drink. She obediently did so; apparently none of Kyo's words had any effect on her.

Makoto didn't have much time to care about this because Hiro began to constantly kick Makoto under the table. Makoto didn't know what to do, except politely ask him to stop. Eventually Shigure spotted Hiro doing it and ordered him to stop. Then Shigure decided to start a conversation with Makoto.

"So, you're Kyo's friend, right?"

He nodded.

"That is absolutely fascinating! I had no idea Kyo had any friends!"

Makoto gawked at how subtle Shigure was able to be while saying this. Then he heard Kyo march through the living room to where they were eating. "DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU SAID?"

Shigure didn't seem at all fazed by this reaction; he picked up the paper and began to read it while Kyo began to yell threat after threat of how he was going to kill him. Just then Tohru came running into the dinning room with the picture of orange juice.

"Here's the juice you wanted Shigure!" She said happily while putting it down carefully on the table.

Shigure smiled up at her and Kyo's rambling stopped for a moment at the sight of her. "Thank you dear Tohru." Shigure said calmly. "Oh and could you kindly make me a pot of coffee please? I need a slight pick me up!"

"Okay!" Tohru said happily and began to bounce back to the kitchen.

Kyo immediately began to yell after her. "YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ALL THIS ORANGE JUICE? HE CAN MAKE HIS OWN DAMN COFFEE!" though he realised his objection was pointless, he followed her into the kitchen anyway to yell some more.

Makoto was just about ready to leave the dinning room scene when Yuki lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Narita-kun, do you not have a change of clothes?"

Makoto was about to assure him that he did but Shigure threw down his paper and instantly got into the conversation. "Why, is that what he wore last night?"

Yuki nodded slowly, apparently he didn't want to bring Shigure into this conversation but he wasn't about to get what he wanted any time soon.

Shigure leaned in, "You wore that to sleep?"

Makoto shook his head. "No I have some PJ's…but…."

Shigure wasn't listening, he was looking Makoto up and down. "Huh…Well Yuki and Kyo's clothes wouldn't fit you. No, no, they're much to skinny and short. You are a bit closer to my height though." He thought for a moment. "Let's see what I can find you!"

He whisked Makoto up and dragged him out of the dinning room. Makoto saw an apologetic face from Yuki before he disappeared down the hall into Shigure's room. He was thrown in to a chair and watched as Shigure threw open his closet to search for something that would be good for Makoto.

Outfit after outfit was thrown onto the bed, all with the out loud thought of Shigure, "No, that wouldn't work. Too loose, to tight…on fire…nope that wont do!" Makoto looked at all the clothing on the bed. Most consisted of Kimonos and there were a one or two suits in the pile. Makoto thought it was odd that someone of Shigure's age had so many Kimonos, it was a bit uncommon for someone to own many now a days. Most only owned one or two, not 10 and most people didn't wear them on an everyday basis like Shigure apparently did.

"Sorry about this." He said to Makoto from the closet. "I tend to just lounge around in my kimono all day…When I go into town it's usually for a meeting with my boss so I have to wear my suit. Other then that, I don't have anything else to loan you."

Makoto tried to tell Shigure that what he was wearing was fine but Shigure noticed the dirt and dried mud all over Makoto's clothing that Makoto had forgotten about. "No no! You must _always_ look presentable: especially with all those young ladies coming over today!" He threw a sky blue kimono over to Makoto. "I think this one will make you _very_ popular with the ladies!"

Makoto hoped that Shigure was wrong. Either way once Shigure was out of the room he took off his clothing from the night before-- figuring he should wash them today so he could wear them tomorrow-- and wrapped the comfy kimono around himself. He looked himself in the mirror, knowing that the kimono did look good on him, and felt a wave of relief come over him when he realised he didn't have to wear a stuffed bra today, or make up, or his wig. Suddenly this house of kooks didn't seem like such a bad place.

Makoto had been going around the house, looking for the washing machine, when the door bell rang. He was standing in the waiting room and did not know if he should answer it or not. Luckily Tohru and Shigure came. Tohru offered to wash his clothing for him and Shigure happily went to open the door. Makoto saw everyone from his class there standing on the other side of the threshold. He suddenly didn't want to be there. He took a step back but hit Hiro. The kid glared up at him and Makoto suddenly felt safer with his classmates.

He approached with caution and heard Shigure, "My dears, of course you can all have a shower! I actually have another washroom upstairs, but that belongs to my little house maid..."

He was cut off by Kyo, who could apparently hear from miles away, "DON'T CALL HER THAT! CALL HER YOUR HOUSE _GUEST_ OR SOMETHING MORE CIVIL!"

Shigure ignored Kyo and told the girls and boys the directions to both bathrooms. Makoto was bit disgusted at seeing Shigure pretty much flirt with his classmates who were extremely younger then him, but kept his mouth shut, 'I'll just keep my eye on him and bring out the cinderblocks.' He thought when his eyes fell on Ito in the back. He could tell she was looking for him and he subtly waved her over to a corner, not wanting anyone to see them talking.

She saw him and moved to the front of the line to join him. Makoto was thankful Shigure was flirting with the girls in class; it distracted everyone from him and Ito.

Ito was the first to speak, she apparently had a lot to say and not enough time to say it all. "Hello, ImsorryItriedtofindyouenoughclothesbutwhenIwentthroughallofyourbegsIcouldonlyfindyourfemaleclothesandIknewthatwouldn'tworkbutIdidfindafewofyourboysclothesand..."

Makoto held his hands up. "Start over and speak a bit more comprehensively, please."

Ito turned bright red but started over. "I'm sorry I tried to find you enough clothes but when I went through all of your begs I could only find your female clothes and I knew that wouldn't work but I did find a few of your boys clothes and I threw in a few of my clothes. That way you should have enough to wear." She gave him a bag and he took it.

True to her word she had brought him the other male outfit he had brought and had thrown in some of her own shirts. He smiled at her. "Thank you so much Ito! I was worried I'd have to spend today in a kimono of Shigure's. Thanks!" He glanced around and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Hiro tugged at the hem of his kimono. "I saw that!"

Makoto smiled down at him, "Good: now please leave!"

Hiro was about to say something when Shigure yelled, "Oh Hiro! You're mother's here to pick you up!"

He ran out the door and Ito left after a goodbye, saying she only came to give the clothes to Makoto and she didn't have a problem with going into town to shower. Makoto was happy she wouldn't be around Shigure for long.

* * *

Thankyou for reading, donot forget to review on ur way out. 


	7. lets meet Ritsu and ed

Thank you for ALL the reviews! I love them! Please keep telling me how you are liking it (sorry I guess I should say IF huh? heheh) I really would like to know!

* * *

And to answer your question dimonyo-anghel I had the same thought. I was reading book 10 and 11 and Akito made an appearence in those books. As soon as I saw him I'm like SHIT! I totally forgot about Akito! I figured he should be in cuz Mako knows... 

Well I have plans for him now, unfortunatly if I go with those plans then it will be like DRAMA! and...the theme to this story has been humour (is everyone laughing?)

But I was wondering, would anyone mind if this went a bit dramatic? WOuld you like it if I added Akito?This may be your only vote in this story...but I'd like to know...

* * *

Chapter 7 

Makoto had changed into his own clothes and was happy to be back in them. He then began to wander around the house in hopes to find Shigure to return the kimono. In spite of his searching he could not find Shigure anywhere, he ended up leaving the house to start searching the ground. He didn't find Shigure but he found someone else.

A young woman sat in the shade under a huge tree, she appeared exhausted and was on the verge of crying. Makoto went over to the woman, wondering if she was okay. When he approached her she looked up hopeful but appeared upset at the sight of him.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he asked.

She sighed. "Yes. He's just horrible. I just don't know why I bother…" Then the woman began to cry, and Makoto couldn't help but try to comfort her.

"Why not you come in and I'll make you a cup of tea?" he offered. The woman agreed through her sobs and Makoto and her slowly made their way into the house. Makoto had left the woman in the living room to quickly throw the Kimono into Kyo's room and then go to the kitchen to start boiling the water. When he got back to the living room he found the woman sitting on the couch, crying. He handed her a cup of tea and put the pot and his own cup on the coffee table. "What's wrong, may I ask?"

The woman silently drank her tea and her sobs slowly quieted down. Makoto watched, hoping she'd give him an answer eventually. As he did he noticed the whole house had calmed down, it had been more then two hours since his class had come to the house (he'd been looking around for Shigure for quite a while). He wondered if they had left or all had taken their showers. Yuki walked through the living room and stopped to say hello, so makoto decided to ask Yuki.

"I'm not sure, narita-kun…I have no idea. But the water stopped running some time ago, you might do better to ask Shigure-kun."

Then the woman stood up. "Where is your cousin?"

Yuki shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if he were hiding from you." He looked back at Makoto. "He's around here somewhere."

The woman's tears began to fall down her face again. Makoto sighed and poured another glass of tea. She downed it in two seconds and asked for him to pour her another. He did.

As she continued this pattern she began to mutter to herself. "How could he! He never does his work! I just can't…can I have another?" Makoto nodded and poured. "I can't believe someone with that poor attitude towards his work actually…more please." She put her glass in front of Makoto who was out of tea. He excused himself and made his way into the kitchen.

He slowly put the kettle on, a little frightened to go back out into the living room. The woman was obviously upset about something and Makoto had a feeling that she may explode at any time.

Makoto began to rummage around in the fridge for some milk or juice, he had a sneaking suspicion that this woman may just want to drink the whole pot of tea. Makoto grabbed the orange juice that no one had bothered to finish and put it out on the counter. As he began to rummage through the cupboards he did not hear the sound of someone coming in. When Makoto had found himself a glass he didn't look behind him and stepped back into someone.

Makoto smiled apologetically as he turned. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were there."

Makoto wasn't sure if the person he had banged into were male or female, they had long strawberry blondehair, a big red bow holding some of it back and was wearing slacks and a t-shirt. The person began to shake their head violently, "NO NO! HOW DARE YOU APOLOGIZE TO ME? FOR IT WAS _MY_ FAULT FOR WALKING BEHIND YOU AND COMING IN SO QUIETLY THAT YOU DID NOT KNOW I WAS HERE! I APOLOGIZE GREATLY FOR MISLEADING AND DISTURBING YOU! PLEASE TELL ME HOW I CAN MAKE IT UP TO YOU!"

Makoto was speechless, he knew it was his _own_ fault when he'd step back and knocked into this person, but didn't know if he should even bother explaining that. "It's okay really."

The tea whistle sounded and Makoto began to reach for it when the person flew there self in front of him. "Allow me! It's the least I can do!"

"It's not necessary but…" Makoto could tell the person was about to have another outburst so he changed his mind. "It would really help me a lot. Thank you." Makoto grabbed some more glasses and the jar of orange juice while the person grabbed the kettle and a few mugs.

They left the kitchen to enter the living room, both of them talking as they went. The person turned to face Makoto as they walked. "I'm Ritsu, I'm one of Shigure's cous--ins." Ritsu had tripped and fallen on his face. The hot tea splattered all over the living room and Rutsu's clothing.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Makoto asked.

Ritsu smiled but looked down away from Makoto. "Oh, don't waste your manners on me. I don't deserve it. I am terribly sorry for dropping the tea though." Then Ritsu stood and grabbed Makoto's shirt, staring up into the ceiling. "Oh lord! Please forgive for jeopardizing this innocent's soul's life." He then threw Makoto down and wrapped one of his arms around his neck. "Please Lord! Tell me how a man such as myself couldn't even carry the tea out to the table!"

Makoto let himself out of Ritsu tight death grip but not before thinking, 'ah so he IS a man!' Makoto picked up the tea pot and tried to reason with Ritsu but he wouldn't hear of it! As he continued to apologize Makoto backed into the living room. He tripped over the sofa which didn't make any difference, except it gave Ritsu even more to apologize for!

"OH NO! I HAVE NOW SENT HIM FLYING ACROSS THE ROOM! BUT THANK YOU LORD FOR GIVING HIM THE RESPECT HE DESERVES AND GUIDING HIM TO A COMFY SEAT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR…"

The door slid open and Shigure popped his head out. "Ah I thought I heard the sound of perpetual remorse. Ritsu, did you bring them?"

"Oh yes!" Ritsu smiled but then his smile dropped. "I'm sorry! I left them in the kitchen! I was going to get you a nice cold glass of milk for you to drink it with but that was _incredibly_ selfish of me! I should of taken the jelly donuts straight to you!"

Shigure leaned against the wall as Ritsu made his way around the room: apologizing and rambling all at the same time. "Ritsu." Shigure said. "Why don't you get me the jelly donuts _now_ and brew me a nice pot of coffee."

"Yes! Right away!"

Ritsu went away but this time the woman began to yell. "You! Shigure! What do you think you are doing? I _need _that manuscript! My very job depends on it!"

Makoto tried to sit up on the sofa but his legs were still dangling off the armchair and if he moved them he was very likely to kick the odd woman.

Shigure however seemed very calm about the woman's outburst. He stood stroaking his chin and thinking. "My, my…the manuscript…is that due soon?"

"IT WAS DUE _YESTERDAY!" _

"Yesterday? Really? Well I guess I'd better start writing it, huh?"

Ritsu entered with the jelly donuts and a pot of coffee, Shigure helped himself to both and left the room without a word more. The woman fell to her knees and began to cry. "Why! Why is he mean to me? Why do I do it? Why why?"

Ritsu bent down. "It is alright. Shigure has the jelly donuts! With that there is NO way he can stop writing! He says he always works better when he eats his donuts!"

The woman nodded understandly and Makoto rolled his eyes and sat down the right way on the sofa. 'Do these people know they are being conned?' he thought.

The woman stodd. "Well as his editor I shall go into town and get him some more! Ritsu would you like to join me?"

"Oh I'd _love_ to!" Ritsu happily jumped for joy once or twice.

There came a muffled sound from the other side of the door. Ritsu bounced over to it and jumped hard on Makoto's foot. Tripping Ritsu and making him completely collapse onto Makoto. Makoto cried out in pain and the door slid open again as Ritsu began to apologize.

"I said don't forget some chocolate ice-cream." Shigure informed them. He saw Makoto grasping his leg and went over to him. "Makoto-kun, what's the matter?"

The editor seemed appalled. "You! You're wasting time! Start writing!"

"What are you talking about woman! This is a dire emergency! A damaged foot is FAR more important then a manuscript!" He bent down to Makoto's foot. He pushed it around in a few directions, making the pain more agonizing then before! "Now Makoto does this hurt?"

"Yes! A LOT!"

"Oh, my I think I have just made it worse! Oh well!" He dropped Makoto's foot hard to the hardwood flooring. "Hatori shall be over tomorrow. I'll make _sure_ he takes a good look at you. For now just sleep on the sofa and…we'll see you in the morning!"

With that Shigure left to work on his story while the editor and Ritsu left to buy food for Shigure. Makoto was left all alone, wondering why he told Nobukuo and Misaka that he (she) had been sick and gotten a ride home.

* * *

Wow! Ritsu is FUN to work with! Next is HARU! hahahhaah 


	8. let's meet Momiji and Haru!

Hi, please tell me if you'd like Akito in or not.

I'm sorry but Ito's not really going to meet the other sohmas cuz that would just get...to complicated and ya...but thanks for review.

* * *

Next chapter8

Makoto yawned and opened his eyes. Slowly the morning light swarmed his eyesight and he was able to wake up. His neck was stiff from sleeping on the couch and his mouth was groggy from not brushing his teeth the night before. He turned to side and jumped back.

Two eyes were starring right at him, they were on the coffee table and covered by a blanket. As he stared at the two eyes that were happily looking up at him there came a loud, high pitched voice saying, " Goooooooood Mooorrrning!"

Where the eyes had been a small, blonde boy jumped up from under the blankets, and now sat on the table. Makoto had to catch his breath, in the shook he put his foot down and accidentally slammed it into the table. He shrieked in pain and the small blonde boy looked at him in concern. "Oh my! That looks like it hurts!"

"It does!" Makoto informed him.

The boy nodded but jumped off the table to tell Tohru that Makoto was up. Makoto moaned and sat back down on the couch, but he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a tall boy with black and white hair sitting a chair close to him. The boy's arms were cross and his head was bent down but he looked up when Makoto was staring at him.

"Hi." He said politely. "I'm Haru. That was Momiji…Yeah he can be a bit hyper part of the time but don't worry about him, he means no harm."

Makoto nodded. "I'm…"

"Yeah Kyo and Yuki told me all about you." He leaned forward and nodded towards Makoto. "So, Makoto, right? How are you liking your stay here?"

Makoto shrugged. "It's been nice, everyone has been very kind to me."

He nodded. "Yeah I know. Especially Tohru, right?"

Makoto nodded. "Oh, yeah…she's very nice, it seems. She appears to enjoy helping everyone."

Haru smiled. "She does…But, Makoto I am confused. Why are you sleeping on the couch? They'd have gladly set up a futon or cot for you."

Makoto nodded. "Yes…actually there is a futon for me set up in Kyo's room, however…me staying out here wasn't…really on purpose."

Haru nodded. "Your foot right?"

Makoto nodded. "Yes…"

"Why do I have the feeling that your injury and Ritsu's visit yesterday weren't a coincidence?"

Makoto smiled. "So he's always like that?"

"Afraid so…" Haru got up, telling Makoto he would get him some breakfast. Makoto made himself comfortable as Haru left, however his comfort didn't last for long.

Soon Momiji came skipping out of the kitchen and pounced on top of Makoto. Makoto groaned in pain, and Momiji remembered that Makoto was injured. He leapt off of him and sat down on the table. "SO! What's new?" he said brightly.

"I beg your pardon? We have never met, correct?"

"YES WE HAVE! We just met two minutes ago! What's new?"

Makoto looked around him, not sure how to answer. "I...I mean…nothing really happened since I last saw you…"

"Really? Aw…Poor you!"

They both turned to the sound of a door closing. Kyo came into the living room. He yawned and stretched his way in, Momiji jumped to his feet and before Kyo knew it Momiji had thrown his arms around Kyo.

"What the hell? Get off me!" Came Kyo's surprised voice.

"NEVER!" Momiji shouted, and he held on tighter.

"I SAID GET OFF SQUIRT!"

There the sound of some moving around until finally there was the high pitched cry of Momiji. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he whinnedm "WHAW! Kyo hit me!"

Kyo was straightening himself up. "Ya, well you deserved it. Going haywire this early in the morning? You've got to be kidding me!"

Yuki soon came out of his room, cradling his head as he did so. "What is wrong Momiji chan?"

"Ky-yo-snif sniff- HIT –sniff- me!" Momiji said between his bawling.

Yuki looked over to Kyo. "Really? Did you have to do that?"

"Yeah! He was ticking me off!" Kyo told Yuki in a matter of fact tone. Then he went into the kitchen, Yuki soon followed and Momiji, with no one to cry to anymore skipped back over to Makoto.

"So…What's new?"

Makoto smiled, "Did you go all the way over there just to cause trouble?"

"No…it was to give you something interesting to watch!"

Makoto was a bit taken aback by this but kept his smile on none the less. "I see…Well that was very kind of you but you shouldn't get people into fights just…"

There was a BANG from the kitchen.

Then another.

Then there was a yell, "DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT YOU STUPID LITTLE CAT! GET OVER HERE!"

Makoto looked up in surprise, he didn't know who the voice belonged to and looked to Momiji for an answer. He merely held a finger up to his mouth and signalled for him to be quiet. He was watching the kitchen door with much interest, as though watching a show. Makoto was a bit disgusted by this but brought his attention back to the kitchen door.

Then came Kyo's voice. "Oh ya Haru? You want to go? Let's do it!"

Makoto looked over to Momiji. "That's HARU?"

Again he signalled for Makoto to be quiet. "SHHHHH!" he hissed.

Makoto looked over to the door no later did Kyo and Haru came flying out of it. Haru had a weird look in his eyes, he was set and determined to fight and he seemed happy to do it. This seemed like a very different Haru then the one he had met before. Makoto was very confused and was just as intently watching the fight as Momiji was.

Shigure soon came out, he looked at the hole in his wall and shook his head. Turning around he muttered to himself, "I'm going to have a problem fixing that…may as well go to sleep."

Tohru and Yuki soon came running out of the kitchen, both looking horrified. Yuki tried to calm everyone down and Tohru weeply shouted, "Don't kill each other! Please!"

Haru looked over to Tohru. "Hey, you hear that? Your poor little lady is crying. Why don't you do something about it?"

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled trying to land a punch but Haru was very fast. Now he was standing behind Tohru, his arm around her.

"What's wrong Kyo? Tohru is a very nice girl, ain'chya?" Haru began to lean forward to kiss Tohru but Kyo came up and pounded his fist into Haru's face.

"Don't say that to Tohru!"

Now even Yuki began to beat down on Haru. The three of them were collided together on the carpet. Momiji and Tohru were both looking over the fight as closely as they could. Trying to see who was winning.

Then out of nowhere Shigure appeared, he poured bowling hot coffee on the three of them. The confused threesome looked up at him. Haru's eye had become nice and soft again and he was very disoriented. "What's going on?" his soft voice asked.

Kyo and Yuki fell back onto their arms. "You…became…Black…Haru…" They both breathed.

He looked around. "Oh…" he looked to Shigure. "Did I do that to your wall?"

"Yes afraid so…"

"Hmm…okay so Makoto, you wanted some food?" he stood up and went back into the kitchen.

Makoto looked over at the relieved faces of everyone and the disappointed oneof Momiji's. "Was that…normal?" he asked.

Yuki sighed. "Yes, Narita-kun. We apologize that you had to meet our cousin's…_other self_. We call it Black Haru."

Haru came out with a tray of food and laid it over Makoto. "Is there anything else?"

Makoto shook his head and Haru left to get his own breakfast. Soon everyone was in the living room, sitting around the small coffee table, eating their breakfasts. "You don't need to eat out here with me." Makoto informed them.

Momiji threw his hands up in the air (along with some of his food), "Of course we do! You can not eat out here alone!"

Tohru nodded. "That's right, it wouldn't be very nice for us to let you eat out here alone…" then her face went pale and she looked horrified. "Unless of course you _wanted_ to be out here alone…in which case, we can go back into the kitchen."

She began to pick up her plate but Kyo grabbed her by the hem of her shirt. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh…but…uhmmm…" she stopped struggling to get away, and hung her head down low.

Kyo looked over to Makoto, "Do you want to eat alone?"

Makoto gave a smile of gratitude, "No, thank you for your concern."

Kyo shrugged, then brought Tohru down to the ground. "SEE?" he yelled. "All you had to do was ASK!"

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Quit Apologizing!"

Just then Shigure came out. "Oh my trouble in paradise, right Kyo?"

"Shut up! Get out!"

Shigure sat down on the couch at the end of Makoto's feet. "Remember whose house this _is_ dear Kyo. Kyo grumbled and they all began to eat their breakfast in silent. Soon Shigure couldn't taken the silence so he turned to Makoto.

"How's your ankle?"

"No better, sad to say…"

"Do not worry, Hatori will be here today! Thought he be here by now…but he's being _very_ mean and unladylike!"

Yuki and Kyo looked up at Shigure, "What does that mean? He's a guy!"

Shigure waved his hand. "It matters not to me!"

Tohru looked over to Momiji. "Momiji why have you and Haru come here today."

Haru looked down at her, "Why would you have rather we not have come?"

"Of course not!" she turned pale again and launched into a frenzy of explanations.

"I was just kidding." Haru informed her as he finished up his breakfast.

Momiji slammed his bowl down on the table. "ALRIGHTY THEN!" Tohru shut her mouth and waited for Momiji to talk. "Tohru! Haru and I are going on a Treasure hunt in the back yard! Care to join us?"

"M-me?" she pointed to herself, as though she couldn't believe she was being granted such an honour.

Haru nodded. "Sure. Hey, Yuki, would you like to come too?"

Yuki turned towards Tohru. "Well if Miss Honda is going then so shall I."

Momiji looked at Kyo. "What about you?"

Kyo's head was being hosted up by one of his hands and the other was laid out flat on the table. He glared at Momiji, gave a quick glance at Tohru, then glared back at Momiji. "Fine! I'll go! But we are NOT going to find a THING!"

Momiji began to jump around the living room. "Ya Ya everyone is coming! Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, Tohru-san, Haru-kun, Makoto kun, Kagura chan and Hatori kun!"

Yuki stood up and put his hand on Momiji's shoulder. "Now, shouldn't you have asked Narita-kun, Kagura-chan and Hatori –kun before saying they could come?"

Momiji made an innocent face. "Well…Makoto would you like to come?"

Makoto looked into the pleading face of Momiji and couldn't help it. "Alright, once your Hatori san looks at my ankle."

Momiji jumped for joy, "Great! And I'll ask Hatori when he comes over. But I already asked Kagura chan and she said YES!"

Kyo's cat ears pricked up in surprised. "WHAT?" He stood up, everyone was staring at him. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU JUST SAID?"

Momiji smiled. "Kagura said she'd LOVE to come!"

Kyo shook his head. "NO NO NO!" he ran out of the living room very quickly, and they heard the sound of a brick wall breaking.

Shigure put his coffee down. "My, my. It appears he is now outside."

Haru looked up. "That can not be good…"

Makoto looked over at everyone. He was very much confused. "Could some one possibly fill me in?"

Shigure turned to answer but Haru thought it better that Makoto hear the truth and not the biased opionon of the romance novelist. "She's our cousin, she has a bit of a crush on Kyo."

Just they heard the sound of Kyo shouting. "No! I wasn't trying to run away from you!"

There was a huge thud and then a girl cried out. "How dare you Kyo! After all I've done for you!" Jus then Kyo came running in and a young girl with dark hair caring a huge boulder followed.

Shigure stood up. "Kagura, please put that down in my house and greet our guest."

The girl fixed her self up a bit after slamming the boulder down onto Kyo's leg. Kagura came up to Makoto. "Hello. I'm Kagura Sohma, please to meet you."

Makoto nodded. "I'm…Makoto Narita. Pleasures all mine." Though he wasn't sure if he could be true to this statement.

* * *

Please review. I like to know anything (good or bad) about my work.

Please tell me if you wouldn't mind Akito in it or not...

and update may not happen next week. It is Thanksgiving weekend and...blah blah blah...ya possible no update next week...but I'll update the following. Promise


	9. let's meet Kagura and Hatori

okay, so no one has voted therefore if I don't get anyone saying they do want Akito in you have till next Thursday to tell me. Other wise no Akito.

And...it's only a day late...so ya...no one cares right?

* * *

Chapter 9

The girl sat down beside Makoto on the couch. "So…Narita, was it? Why are you staying here at Shigure's house? He does know you are staying here right?" he felt something dig into his arm and he looked down to see her digging her finger nails into him.

He looked up to her and tried to keep calm. "Yes, he does know I am staying here. He is sitting in the same room as me."

Kagura laughed off her little mistake before casually walking over to the boulder. She picked it up and threw it through one of Shigure's paper walls. She scooped up Kyo and began brushing him off. "Honestly Kyo!" she muttered. "How do you manage to get so dirty all the time. All this dust must have come from that boulder you were playing with."

Kyo seemed to want to object but as Makoto was realising it appeared to be an unwise decision. He looked over to Haru who just circled his finger around his ear, indicating that Kagura was, indeed, crazy.

"All done!" Kagura finally exclaimed enthusiastically. Kyo did not look to happy, his hair had been smoothed down by Kagura's hand and spit. She had somehow managed to get all the wrinkles out of his clothing and even roll up the extra length on his pants. When she happily asked him what he thought he gave her a look so dirty it made sewer rats run away. Luckily Tohru was there to draw Kagura away. She offered her some breakfast and they retreated into the kitchen.

Once the girls were gone Kyo slumped down again in front of his food. He unrolled his pants, fluffed up his hair and even played with his shirt till the wrinkles were back in it. Momiji bounced over to him and whispered something in his ear. Kyo sprang up and wrapped his arm around Momiji's neck. "IF YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL MURDER YOU AND HIDE YOUR BODY SO WELL NO ONE WILL EVEN REMEMBER YOU EXISTED!"

Momiji let out a wail and hid behind Tohur's legs as she and Kagura walked back in. He bawled his eyes out about how Kyo was treating him and Kagura gave him the death stare before happily sitting down and chatting with Tohru. Kyo angrily informed Kagura that she had stolen his spot but she offered up another death glare and he was forced to sit beside Yuki.

Makoto would have moved out of the way to offer a spot on the couchbut his foot was still killing him with every millisecond that passed. He desperately looked towards Shigure. "When will your cousin be dropping by today?" he asked politely.

Shigure stroked his chin in thought. "I don't know." He looked up towards the ceiling, still thinking. "Maybe it would have helped if I had called him and asked for him to come over…" He looked back down at his cousins glaring at him. "Do you think that would have helped?" he asked as though asking about the weather.

Kyo was the first to answer. "YOUR DAMN RIGHT IT WOULD HAVE HELPED! HATORI'S BUSY! HE WOULDN'T TAKE THE TIME OF DAY TO SEE US ONLESS WE TELL…"

Just then the door burst open and a tall, dark figure in a white coat came in. He made his way over to the group and sat down at the table. He picked up the paper and began to read it. Shigure began making facing, as though on the verge of tears, finally Hatori gave some attention to Shigure which cheered him on a little bit.

He slammed the paper down saying, "Shigure, I'm not paying any mind to you until you apologize to how you treated me on the phone."

Shigure pouted. "What did I do…?"

Hatori shook his head, "You're such a child! I really don't have to be here right now, you know that. And saying something like that was really uncalled for!"

Tohru looked up to Hatori. "What did Shigure-san say?"

Hatori peered down to her but didn't answer. He told her not to worry then looked over to Makoto. "Something about your ankle, right?"

Makoto nodded and leaned back as Hatori came over. He checked on the ankle carefully and gently; making sure not to harm it at all. Soon he looked up to Makoto to give his analysis. "I'll wrap up your ankle, it's very good you haven't been on it in a day or else it would be worse."

"I told him not to move!" Shigure informed Hatori.

He didn't really care, he just continued with what he was saying, "It appears you have done nothing more then sprain it. There's just some stress on your on the mussels in your foot. It will be fine once we wrap it up and I give you some pain killers: they'll kick in in about 30 minutes. Only take ones I perscibe, Shigure is not a licenced doctor and therefor should not be trusted with any form of drug."

"Your no fun!" Shigure protested but decided to finish drinking his coffee instead of arguing with Hatori.

"Thank you so much for seeing me." Makoto said graciously. Hatori waved it off as he opened his medicine bag to retrieve some pain killers and a wrap for Makoto. He began wrapping the ankle as Momiji began to ask if Hatori could join them on the treasure hunt.

"No I'm sorry Momiji, I can not. Shigure and I have some business to attend to." He finished wrapping the ankle and turned to Tohru to ask for some water. She brought him a glass and he handed it as well as two pills to Makoto. "Just take these and you'll be fine. Then you can go with Momiji and everyone else on the treasure hunt."

Momiji began jumping for joy. Kagura went to Kyo to inform him that she was coming to (he groaned) and Yuki merely shook his head in disgust as Haru comforted him. Makoto was kind of looking forward to this.


	10. treasure hunt

I honestly think this is the cutest chapter I have written yet.  
So we are taking a break from meeting ppl in this chapter, this is all about a good, old fashion, TREASURE HUNT!

Oh and thank you to everyone for the reviews! Hyper girl of doom? (love that name) don't worry about the updates, this one updates every thursday unless...things happen...shifty eyes...yes that'll do...please keep reviewing)

* * *

Chapter 10 

After a while Makoto was feeling much better. He was able to get up, stretch and walk but not jump around with Momiji like the little boy wanted. Either way he and everyone else (except Shigure and Hatori) went to go look for treasure.

Out they went, some wearing huge boots (mostly Momiji), a hard hat (Momiji again) and lots of digging tools (Momiji made Kyo carry them). They began hiking to the woods where, according to Haru and Momiji, their treasure map was going to take them. After an hour or so of following Momiji's direction they began to feel a little nervous. No one really asked any questions and Makoto, who was fearful that they may stumble into the training camp, was starting to come up with some.

Makoto looked over at the map but Momiji was holding it so close to his nose that he couldn't see anything. He cleared his throat and decided to ask, "Momiji-chan, where did you get that map?"

Haru looked up and saw that Momiji was holding the map. "Map? I didn't know there was a map."

Momiji looked up to everyone and smiled. "I know where we are going! Do not worry!"

Kyo threw the shovels down and began to march over to Momiji. "I don't trust you, you little brat!" With a swift movement he scooped the map out of Momiji's tight grip. Momiji began jumping up and down, trying to get it back. Kyo looked down at the map, fire was bursting threw his eyes. "MOMIJI!" He yelled. "THERE ISN'T ANYTHING ON THIS 'MAP'! IT'S BLANK!" He showed everyone the blank paper and their mouths dropped. Except for Haru who knew there hadn't been a map to begin with.

Momiji turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well of course it's blank! I'm not going to bring the actual treasure map! What if pirates got a hold of it?"

Kyo shook his head and was about to burst but Yuki pushed him out of the way and leaned down to be at eye level with Momiji. "Momiji, why bring the paper and make it seem like you are following a map if you are indeed not?"

Momiji winked at him. "You're so silly! There is a map on it! I just did it in vinegar, so it's invisible! No one but me can see it!"

Kagura and Tohru looked up to the sky as they thought about this. "I thought," Kagura said. "That if you baked the paper with vinegar then it would show up."

Tohru said, "I thought you just had to hold it over a light."

Makoto was getting tired of this. None of it really mattered; he took in a breath and decided to say something. "I want to know where Momiji got this map, and how legitimate it really is."

Haru walked beside him and sighed, "It appears he has _made _the map himself. That means it's not legitimate at all. I can't believe I fell for it."

Momiji shook his head. "It's real! It's real I tell you! The other day we had story time and the teacher told us a story about pirates. Pirates would steal gold from cities and town, then go some where to bury it. The pirates would always make a map for themselves, that way they can always retreat back to where they had buried it. As you can see, these maps were very important. Sometimes they would make a fake map to fool other pirates, in case their ship was taken over by enemies. Pirates were always sworn to secrecy about the map and where the treasure was hidden. Some pirates never even knew where their own crew had hidden the treasure, so when they would retreat back to where it was buried, they were always in for a surprise. Isn't that cool?"

Haru nodded as he remembered their teacher telling them that story. Yuki tried to figure out what it meant, Tohru and Kagura thought it was just a darling tale while a vein was about to pop out of Kyo's head.

"WHAT HAS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

Momiji looked hurt. "It has to do with everything! If we don't get there soon, pirates will take our treasure!"

Kyo was going mad. "There is no treasure! We're in the middle of Japan, where the hell do you think these pirates are? They were in the Caribbean area, and parts of Europe! That's it! Not here in Japan. Besides, pirates have been dead for years!"

Tohru lightened up, "I disagree. My mom told me about pirates that had landed on the islands of Japan. Of course it wasn't recently, like you said pirates are gone now. But there could have been some in Japan. Of course some people could feel like a pirate, so I suppose…"

"SHUT UP TOHRU!" Kyo shouted.

"Okay, I'm sorry!"

He turned back to Momiji. "Don't you get it? This is just like the damn dung beetles! It's pointless! That map won't help us; there isn't any buried treasure on Shigure's property! So stop saying there is!"

Momiji looked as though he was about to cry, he stared down at the ground, and hid his eyes from everyone, "I…I guess…I'm sorry. I just thought it would be fun searching for buried treasure and all."

Makoto grabbed the map from Kyo, there was some vinegar stains on it. That meant it was a legitimate map. Suddenly it all made sense. "Momiji, that was very sweet of you." Everyone turned back to him and he explained. "He said it himself, a _pirate_ will burry a treasure then make a map to tell himself where it is burried. _He's _the pirate! He buried some treasure and now he's brought us to help him find it!"

Momiji jumped up, a huge gin on his face. "That right! Arrh! I've buried the treasure and you must help me find it!"

Makoto decided to play along. "Arh captain! Where should be looking?"

Momiji grabbed the map back. "Arcording to my map, maties. It should be just left of that pointy rock! Argh!" he informed them as he pointed to a huge rock that appeared to have been struck by lightening. It was tall and triangular and was surrounded by many small rocks. They all rushed over there and around to the left bend.

"Where now, captain Momiji?" Tohru asked happily.

"We go till we find a huge tree with a fox den at the bottom of it!"

Kagura squealed in glee. "I see it! I see it!" She pointed to the tree with a hole in front of it. They all ran to it and looked down. No animals were occupying it for the time being. Kagura turned to Momiji, "Where to now?"

Momiji looked down on his map. "Arh! I think we maties need to search for the X!"

Haru laughed, "Of course, X does mark the spot."

Yuki decided to get into it, he bent down and asked Momiji, "Where would we locate the X?"

Momjiji smiled, now everyone was playing along, "Arh, the map tells no lies, that's the truth, it may be sly, but it's got a use. Just like me, with my baby tooth!" Everyone's face dropped, it appeared that he was playing with them again. He smiled and said, "That's all that is written here, arr!"

Kyo threw down his shovels again. "What's that supposed to mean? I have to knock your teeth in just to get the treasure?"

Haru made a disgusted face, "Does that mean the treasure has been in your mouth this whole time?"

As everyone fought over the line, Makoto went back to the Fox den. 'He wouldn't have brought us here for no reason.' He thought. He peered down into the hole but nothing was there, he looked up the tree and saw something, there was a carving in the middle of it. It was small but when Makoto went up to it he could make out what it was. It was a small tooth, a baby tooth. He looked to the next tree and saw the same carving on it.

"Personification!" he exclaimed. He turned around to see that everyone was looking at him. "It's not him talking, it's the tree!"

"Trees can talk?" Tohru asked.

Makoto showed everyone the trail of carved teeth. They quickly followed it into a clearing. They looked around and saw an X painted into the ground. Kyo dropped the shovels down and everyone grabbed one. Haru and Makoto used a pick axe to loosen up the soil. Then Yuki, Kyo and Kagura took turns shovelling out the soil. Tohru had tried to shovel it out but had managed to get stuck inside instead. Momiji just watched the whole expedition, shouting random commands to anyone slacking…plus extra commands to Kyo. After a good half hour of digging, their shovels finally came in contact with something. They all looked down, Kyo and Haru jumped out of their hole, and both reached in to pull out a treasure chest.

They brought it out and put it down on the ground for everyone to see. They all circled around it. Momiji pushed his way through, "Well, what are we waiting for? Tohru get that pick axe!"

"Yes Momi…I mean captain!" She left the group and when she came back she was holding a small pick axe. Momiji grabbed it and handed it to Makoto. "I think this first mate deserves to open it!"

"Har-har!" the group cheered in agreement! Makoto happily took the pick axe and hammed at the lock. It burst open. Haru and Yuki moved forward and opened the chest.

There was a hushed awe at the treasure inside.

* * *

I thought it was cute...did you guys think that?

oh an no Akito, i realised because of the time frame that he wouldn't fit in that well...


	11. Shigure's book

Hey sorry about that, i know its late but...long story!

Any who thank you for the reviews, I love getting them. Don't worry crazy girl of doom you'll read what was in the chest now.

* * *

Chapter 11

They pushed the chest (with Momiji sitting on it) back to Shigure's house. All singing, _A pirate's life_, as they went.

"Oh a Pirate's life is the life for me!" everyone sang.

"Yo ho ho, and a bottle of tea!" Momiji shouted.

Kyo slapped him across the head. "That's not how it goes!"

"I can't say and a bottle of rum! What's rum anyway?"

Haru shrugged, "Probably something bad considering it's pirates!"

They continued to push the chest to the house, all arguing over the lyrics. Shigure and Hatori came out at the ruckus they were making. Shigure clapped his hands together. "My my, what treasure have my labourers brought me today?"

Kyo threw a shovel at him. "They're not for you, you lazy butt! You didn't search for them!"

Haru opened the chest and let Hatori and Shigure see inside. Their mouths dropped at the site of it.

"How much candy is in there?" they asked.

"A lot!" Everyone merrily answered in unison.

Hatori straightened up and smiled, "Well you can have it all, don't worry about us."

Shigure pouted, "Oh, but I want some!" Hatori glared down at Shigure, making Shigure suddenly decide not to have any candy at all. "Do you all want to come in for some tea?" he asked politely. They all nodded and began to follow Shigure in. He was muttering to them and they had to listen carefully because he sounded as though he were pulling a trick. "Now, since I graciously let you have some of the tea _I _slaved over, I think you can afford to share…"

Kyo knocked Shigure across the head. "No way! You just said back there that you didn't want any!"

"Oh but you can't just have tea! You must have something with it!"

Momiji crossed his arms and shook his head. "Nuh-uh! You can drink tea with the cookies in the cupboard. I think Captain Makoto should decide where the candy goes!"

Everyone turned to Makoto; he smiled weakly at them but didn't know what to say. If he agreed with everyone, he'd sure upset Shigure. He didn't want to upset the host in anyway. He looked to everyone and decided to go along with them. "I'm sorry, Shigure- kun. I do believe that you did not help us look for the candy."

"Oh, they have turned you against me, dear Makoto! That's truly awful!" He turned away from them, pretending to cry. "Well, fine, no tea for you guys."

"They didn't even want it." Hatori informed him as they retreated back into the house. Shigure was leaned over himself as he did so. The gang circled around the chest and began to grab some candy.

Later on in the day Makoto was sitting down on the living room floor. His ankle was feeling much better, and he was sure the candy he was eating was making it feel even better. He had some chocolates beside him as he skimmed through one of Shigure's books. Shigure had suggested it to him when everyone pretty much went to do their own thing. After emptying out the entire chest Haru decided to take little Momiji for a walk into town (so he'd get off of Hatori's back…literally), Tohru was busy with lunch, Kyo was busy telling her not to make any and Yuki had gone into his room to avoid everyone.

Makoto hadn't known what to really do, so Shigure offered him a book to read. Makoto didn't want to offend the author so he picked it up and began to read. It wasn't half bad but Makoto did find the way Shigure wrote about women somewhat disgusting. He also thought the storyline was a bit familiar, in this book there was a young girl moving into a house of a wealthy family, all of whom were males.

As Makoto began to wonder what inspired Shigure's story Tohru cam bustling around the living room and Makoto had to choke on the hard sour drop he'd been sucking on.

"Is something wrong Makoto-kun?" She asked politely.

Makoto shook his head feverishly thinking, 'That sick sick bastard!'

Luckily there wasn't anything in this story about Shigure and Tohru (however he did think rather highly of his character) but he did write some interesting scenarios about Yuki and Tohru, sometimes even Kyo and Tohru. Amazingly Shigure didn't write anything to intimate about the parings, but the way he wrote it really made Makoto think about the pairings even more.

He saw Tohru come out of the kitchen and noticed Kyo behind her, he was ordering her to stop cleaning. At first Makoto wondered why but then he looked down at the book, he really began to think Shigure was on to something at least with Kyo and Tohru, Yuki however was a different story. Makoto waited a bit and soon Yuki came out of his room, he saw Kyo and looked disgusted but then he saw Tohru and his eyes lightened. He gave her a small smile and said something about going to the base. They nodded, as though they had a little secret and Makoto couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ito. He felt he really understood both the relationships the boys had with Tohru.

"Shigure you must apologize!" Hatori ordered as he opened the door to the porch out back. They had been out there for a good hour or so, and now Hatori came in rather mad at Shigure.

"What did I do?" Shigure asked innocently.

Hatori glared down at him, "You said _it_ again! For the last time! I am NOT Ayame's lover!"

Shgiure stopped and shook his head, "No_ I'm_ Ayame's lover: you're just his mistress!" Hatori didn't seem to care he picked up his bags and strutted out the door. Shgiure waved him off then turned to sit on the couch behind Makoto.

Makoto looked up at him, "Shouldn't you apologize, he seems mad."

"He'll be back." Makoto looked up at him and questioned that thought but Shigure continued, "He'll be coming tomorrow to give you a ride home."

Makoto gave him a grateful look. "Thank you, I'd been pondering how I'll be getting home but it's not out of his way, right?"

"No, he has to pick up someone in town anyway…and drop someone else off. So, how do you like my book? "

"It's…interesting…" Makoto put the book down and looked seriously at Shigure, "Do they know you've written this?"

Shigure shook his head, "No, sadly they don't take any notice in my work and after I put the roof over their head…" though Shigure was joking as he said this and his voice was in his usual joking manner, he looked very sad. "Actually, even I, the author do not know how that story will end, or even how it came to be. Sounds stupid I know but I guess when I had writer's block one day, I decided to try to put some pieces of this live soap opera happening at my house. I ended up writing it all in full detail, my editor got a hold of it and _c'est la vie! _It's in the public's hands now. I'm writing the stories exactly as I see them unfold here except I changed the names, Tohru's Kaiya, Kyo's Ishi and Yuki's Kisho, I'm sure you figured that out." Makoto nodded.

Shigure continued, "But even after I wrote the sequel, it doesn't make anything any easier. I still don't know if it's Yuki or Kyo she'll chose or who needs her more. They both need her, sad to say and I don't think either of them will giver her up. I guess I'm trying to say that, I still don't know how the story will end." He gave Makoto a smile and grabbed the book off the ground, he flipped to the last page and handed it back to Makoto, it read:

_ Kaiya was returned to the Hoto house after the encounter she had at her  
family house. She still wasn't sure why both Ishi and Kisho had come to help  
her, she was just happy they did. For now she'd found her own family and  
didn't feel any need to go out searching. We always search for something  
that help us make sense of this world, but Kaiya knows she needs to search no  
more, for everything in her life makes perfect sense at the moment, she feels  
no need to change it. _

Makoto looked up at Shigure and smiled, "Are you still searching?"

"When I read that I always feel like I don't need to search to anymore."

They both stared down at the book, neither of them saying a word.

* * *

Sorry I know its not really funny...but therre were non funny parts in Furuba right? 


	12. lets meet Kyo

Oh man! W Juliet vol 7 came out like last week, I got it on Monday. IT WAS GREAT! (as always) I absulutly LOVED the camping story! can't wait for volume 8!

in other news...Thank you SanjiHariio for your review, I meant to thank you in the last chapter but..._forgot._ As soon as I put up the document I was just...NO I should have thanked that girl...

Ya ur probably sitting there thinking I'm insane for apologizing here's one of the reasons, has like ignored my request for W J, with your suggestionI did end up putting one of my WJ fanfics up in Misc. Anime. SO thanks:D

Anywho read on! I think I had some sexy fanservice in here, hope you like!

* * *

Chapter 12 

Kyo came marching in, fuming at Tohru, he slumped down beside Shgirue. Shigure winked at Makoto and shoved Kyo aside. "WHAT THE HELL?" Kyo shouted.

"You were yelling at little Tohru, you _know_ I don't like it when you do that!" Kyo grumbled something and Shigure got up to go into the kitchen. "Can you make me some coffee, dear Tohru?"

Kyo jumped to his feet but knew there was no need to yell because Tohru was already brewing it. He sat back down and glared at Shigure as he came back into the room. "It's like 2 pm, how can you have caffeine at this hour?"

"Simple, I get Tohru to make it, then I drink it."

Kyo shook his head, this hadn't been the answer he had wanted. "Could you please stop ordering her around? She's not a freakin' slave!"

Shigure shrugged, "Oh but I need the coffee! I have to write another book or my boss will beat me death." He joked.

"No one reads your books!" Kyo ordered.

Shigure just waved it off. "Makoto does!" then he twirled out of the room and into his office.

Kyo turned to look down at Makoto, his eyes widened as he saw the book lying on the floor. "How…he writes the sickest things!"

"It's not bad really…his writing style is quite knowledgably."

"He writes _porn_! I'm sure if he had a camera he'd direct it!"

Makoto shook his head, not wanting to tell Kyo what the story he was reading was about. "It's not really like that, it's a love story and well, it's not like anything really intimate, at least not this book I'm not sure of his others."

Kyo made a face. "It's probably a book for teenagers, that way he can get them into his web at an early age! He's still nothing but a pervert!"

Makoto didn't want to get any further into the matter so he decided to change the subject. He looked Kyo up and down and noticed he was shaking all over, he knew what the problem was right away and decided to help him out. "Don't worry, Kyo-kun, Kagura left a good 20 minutes ago."

"She did?" his face lightened up but then his eye's narrowed on Makoto, "Why are you telling me this?"

"You seem edgy, I was just telling you she wasn't going to jump out or anything."

Kyo was looming over Makoto now looking rather feircly at him. "Maybe I was edgy about Momiji, did you think about that?"

Makoto shook his head. "You saw Momiji leave." He was beginning to get confused, he had noticed Kyo getting into fights with everyone but Kyo hadn't really ever gotten into one with him before.

Kyo still looked down at him and Makoto didn't like it. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Kyo-kun."

Shigure came into the room and had heard what Makoto had said. "Oh, don't waste any manners on him." Shigure said. "Kyo never likes it when anyone is polite to him…well, except Tohru."

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled, he threw a cushion at Shigure but he dodged it by going into the kitchen. "DAMMIT!" he cursed as he realized that Shigure had managed to wiggle away from it.

Makoto got up and looked to where the pillow had hit. "You didn't dent the wall or anything Kyo-kun."

"I don't care if I did."

"Well, you should, it's not nice for you to break the walls."

"Shigure wouldn't care, he'd just complain, maybe I'd be forced out of the house eventually but I'd run away."

"Shigrure san wouldn't do that." Makoto assured him.

Kyo looked up at him, a snare in his eyes. "Do you think he can't? I don't live here, I'm just staying here till I can move out. Or until my sensei will let me move in with him."

Makoto sat down beside Kyo, he could tell something was bothering him. "You know, when something bothers my friend Ito and I we do something about it. I think it'd cheer you up…."

Makoto and Kyo were in the back yard, both a good few meters away from each other. Kyo was only wearing only hiskarate pants and Makoto, not having his usual fighting outfit on hand, threw his shirt to the side and decided to fight in just his jeans.

Kyo cracked his neck bones as he looked at Makoto, a smile playing at his lips, "Are you sure about this?"

Makoto nodded. "Very."

Kyo began running at Makoto, he moved to the side but Kyo had placed his foot behind him, causing Makoto to trip to the ground. Kyo stood over Makoto. "What do you think of that?" he asked.

"Good move but…" He spread his legs out; knocking Kyo off balance as Kyo began to stagger Makoto jumped up and knocked him down. "Don't get cocky." He finished.

Kyo jumped up. "Let's make this interesting." He said.

"How can we?" Makoto asked, he was enjoying this just as much as Kyo.

"I beat you, you tell me about your little secret."

Makoto had to think about his for a moment. He never really ever lost but he had come close to it a few times with Ito. He decided to take the plunge. "Fine, but if I win I want to know something."

"What?" he questioned him with his usual glare.

"You'll know once I beat you."

"I think you mean if."

"We'll see."

They decided to battle it out. Their fight went on for a good twenty minuets without either of them going down. They'd both move their feet majestically around the yard that their balance would circle them, creating a field that never let either of them fall to the ground. Then Makoto took a step back and tripped over the root of a tree behind him. His barrier was lost and in that quick move, Kyo had the upper hand over him.

Makoto laid on the ground, Kyo walked around him, to stand by his head. He bent down and pinned Makoto there by the shoulders. "See you took my advice." Makoto said.

"Yeah, it was good. So, why do you go to school in drag?"

Makoto made a face but sighed. "Alright I'll accept defeat." He gave a weak smile then sat up. "My father won't let me become an actor unless I do do it."

"Really? Sounds sort of far fetched to me." Kyo gave him an odd look that showed that he wasn't really buying it as he threw Makoto his shirt.

Makoto shrugged. "Well, I guess I'd do anything to reach my freedom."

Kyo looked to the ground, not wanting to meet Makoto's eyes. "I guess I can understand that."

They sat in silence for a bit, then they heard Tohru's voice from the house. "Lunch's ready!"

They began to walk back towards the house, Makoto heard Kyo muttering about how he didn't like Tohru making them lunch and had to ask his question. "Why do you always argue with her making meals?"

Kyo looked disgusted. "Because she shouldn't."

"But she seems happy to do it, almost like she enjoys it."

"What are you getting at?" Kyo stopped walking and looked at Makoto evilly.

"Simply that if you love someone, you should accept the fact that they'll like doing things, especially for people they love."

Kyo shrugged and turned around, "Yeah, well I guess that makes sense." As they ascended the porch Kyo asked, "So what were you going to ask me if you had won?"

Makoto shrugged it off by saying, "I just got my answer."

Kyo looked back and kicked him in the shin. "It was about Tohru? Shesh! I didn't ask about that girl you like!"

"Well I would have told you all about her!"

Kyo lunged at Makoto and he was on the ground again. Kyo was rubbing his elbow against his head. Soon Momiji and Haru came from the woods and they got off each other to go inside and eat.

* * *

I drew a picture for the treasure hunt chapter. I'll put a link to it on my homepage. 


	13. lets meet yuki

okay...I'm not to happy with the chapter. I didn't have much time to write it (but I didn't rush it) because I was sick in bed all last week and a bit this one too. but now I'm better :D

I love all the review, please keep telling me what you think.

**Dimonyo-anghel**, I havn't been ignoring urs (i knowi forgot to reply last time BAD BAD!)its just ur qusetion will be answered in another chapter.  
**SanjiHaiiro**I'm glad you seem to be enjoying my story. I always love to hear that:D  
**Ile:** by the sounds of it you've just recently began to read this story, and I welcome you and any more of your comments! (yeah Haru's awsome...I love him but I don't think I really have a favourite furuba character, they're all so different that I love them all!)

**o.oxanimefreakxo.o**... your review made me think about something... I guess it's time to confess to you guys...this story's gunna end...real soon...only a couple more chapters left...like 2 or 3...

but if you like my writing I will be starting a new W juliet story right after this...more info on that on the way :D promise!

Any way, enough of that lets read!

* * *

Chapter 13 

The lunch Tohru had made was pretty simple, just a couple of sandwiches. After lunch Momiji and Haru went home, Shigure buried himself in his office, Makoto decided to finish the book while Yuki left to go outside. As Makoto read he heard Kyo in the kitchen talking to Tohru.

"Do you want help with the dishes?" he heard Kyo asked.

"Of course, if you want to help that is." Makoto smiled as he gave a quick glance up to see both Kyo and Tohru cleaning the dishes. Once they had finished Tohru went to do the laundry and Kyo went to his room to practise some martial arts.

After about an hour outside Yuki had come in, his shoes were drenched in mud and his clothes were covered in leaves. Tohru came over to him and asked if he wanted a change of clothes. He explained to her that he was going out again and just came in to get some supplies. Makoto got up and walked over to him. "Hello Yuki-kun."

"Ah, Makoto-kun, how have you been?" he asked casually.

"Quite good, everyone is really friendly here."

Yuki turned so that he faced Makoto straight in the eye, "You don't have to be so polite. Shigure's immature, Kyo's reckless, Momiji's never quiet, Haru has his black side, Hiro hates everyone, and Kisa never speaks her mind, not to mention how Hatori, Ayame and Shigure get along! That's another story entirely!"

Makoto shrugged. "Well, everyone's different, but I get a sense of balance here so I don't mind it."

Yuki shook his head, "Say what you want, I disagree."

Makoto was confused and was going to ask Yuki to elaborate howeverTohru and Kyo came to the door. "Here were those gardening supplies you wanted." Tohru handed him a box.

"Thank you, honda-san."

Tohru turned to Kyo, "You want to help with supper?"

He gave her a weak smile, "Of course I do!" they both turned to leave, allowing Yuki to star after them in disgust.

Makoto was begining to see that Shigure was definatly on to something when he said these three made for an interesting soap. He followed Yuki outside, Yuki was staring at the ground the whole time and therefore did not notice him. They kept walking until Yuki stopped at a small garden. Makoto let his eyes wander all over the fantastic garden. It was so festive with colour. Rich in green and red, and many colours inbetween. There were bright orange marigolds surounding the juicy red tomatoes. There were green papers and red stocked up to Makoto's knee caps. It was a truly grand garden one that someone with a lot of talent had made.

Yuki was crouched down digging a hole. Makoto sat beside him, apparently Yuki still had taken to his presence. He looked across the garden once more and decided to make his presence known. "Nice garden you've got here." he said weakly.

Yuki glanced up but shook it off. "Thank you, Narita-kun." He then began to dig a new hole.

Makoto leaned forward and grabbed a shovel, asking first where, then began to help him dig. They dug in silence for a moment but when Makoto grabbed a seed he had to ask what they were planting.

"Strawberries...my last batch died during the winter. Honda-san really enjoys them and she seemed heartbroken at the site of them all broken and dead."

"So you're replanting them?"

Yuki nodded. "It's a little late in their season so I don't know when they'll bloom, but hopefully by mid-august."

Makoto threw the seeds in and carefully covered them up. "It's very nice of you to do that for Tohru...I mean honda-san..." Makoto grabbed the watering pail and whil he watered the seeds he decided to ask a question bothering him about Yuki and Tohru. "Why do you call her Honda-san instead of Tohru...you two seem awfully close but..."

Yuki stopped digging and stared at Makoto, his eyes opened wide. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, I was out of place." Makoto quickly brought his eyes down to the ground directing his attention fully to his digging.

However Yuki seemed interested inthe question and decided to carry on the conversation. "I'm just polite with her...I wouldn't want to insult her."

Makoto nodded. "Just different relationships I guess..." he shrugged and continued to dig.

"What are you talking about? Did Honda-san say something?"

Makoto shrugged. "No its just..." he sighed knowing he was already regretting startinginto this conversation. "No she didn't say anything it's just...Look when it comes to the woman I love...I know very well that I can never call her something like that...unless I wanted to get thrown out a window on the 5th floor and into a firey grave."

"Why, it's just being polite."

Makoto shook his head. "If there is someone really close to you," he covered some seeds and looked Yuki in the eye. "There is no greater way to insult them."

Yuki loooked at Makoto as though he'd been given excessive shock treatment. "I...never thought of it like that..."

"Well, I guess everyone's different when it comes to things like that..." Makoto glanced back down at the ground, they both continued to dig and plant seeds. Neither of them even noticed as the sun slowly sunk below the trees. It was only when Makoto had bent down to grab a spear that he noticed the watch across Yuki's wrist. "Oh is that the real time?" He asked as he noticed the watch read 7:15.

"Yes, it is Narita-kun...why is something the matter?"

"Oh Ito has free tim between8 and 9...I promised I'd meet her for that time."

"Then you'd better start going. Do you know where you'll meet her?"

"We'll probably meet up where we left off." Makoto said as he began to head into the woods.

"But...you two didn't agree on that."

Makoto looked back and gave a quick smile. "We have a funny way of finding each other."


	14. going back to Ito

okay, so now its like not allowed for writers to reply on the story to their reveiws...I dont think I had to much to reply to this time so...

But I'm really looking forward to starting the next fanfic...because its a complete WJ, with all the cast, and I freaking love every one in that series. So whoot to Toki, Sakamoto, Mrs. Itô and everyone else! Its gunna be good, I've had this idea since...I think August. Oh well:D

* * *

Chapter 14 

Makoto was running around in circles, trying to remember where he had said goodbye to Ito. He remembered it had been a clearing deep in the woods, almost close to the camp site. As he was running he thought over Toki and cursed himself for letting Ito stay at the camp with him. Though there were many others at the camp Ito was pretty much defenceless in the hands of Toki-sempai.

He stopped when he made it to a clearing; he tried to get his bearings when he heard the sound of trees moving. He turned to the direction of the sound to see a figure trampling through the trees. He clenched his fists, waiting in anticipation to see who it was. He couldn't make out much, the tall trees hid what little light was left but soon a foot came in clear view. Makoto waited then another foot came in view, then a body toppled onto the ground.

Makoto made a move to run but then heard the body groan. He walked over to it and bent down. The person was wearing a hat so he took it off, and shook his head. "Ito, get up."

She looked up and gave him a huge smile, "Oh, Makoto! I've been looking for you for a while!" He gave her his hand and helped her up. She smiled and took a step back. "It's good to see you." She said.

"It's great to see you. You do NOT know what I've been through the past few days!" She smiled and asked him to explain. He began to walk around the clearing and she walked along side him. "Well, I think I may have a met a man who womanizes MORE then Toki-sempai!"

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed. "Was that all that happened?"

"Of course not, I also met a fellow cross dresser."

"_Fellow? _You make it sound like there's a club or something."

Makoto shook his head. "I didn't really mean it like that. It was just…very interesting, in the end I ended up with a sprained ankle."

Ito gasped and looked down at his foot. "Are you okay? Can you walk?"

"Ito, we've been walking around in a circle for this whole time."

She looked around them and slapped her hand to her forehead. "I didn't notice!"

He shook his head at her. "Oh, I miss this, I know I've only been gone for two days…but I miss a normal conversation, one that doesn't end with me getting hurt."

Ito gave him a playful punch in the arm. "Don't speak so soon."

"Oh but the worst conversation I had was in the washroom. I'm getting out of the shower and this little kid comes in to tell me not to look at his girlfriend, you know that little one?"

"Oh yeah, how old was she six?"

"I think so, but even worse was when the owner of the house comes in. Like, no privacy."

"Oh, sounds like the public bath house I went to. I go in and there are, get this 3 males right in the door way of the female change room." She punched the air as she said, "So I decided to show them the way out!" Makoto laughed as he pictured Ito knocking the hell out of three peverted boys at the local pubic bath. "Yeah it was great!"

Makoto smiled. "Good to hear." He looked down at the hat he was holding. It was in a triangular shape and made of a very nice velvet. "Ito, why are you wearing...what I can only assume is...a pirate hat?"

She grabbed it and brought it down over her head. "For the play!"

"Oh I see..." Makoto nodded but honestly was a tad confused. "What play is it?"

Ito grabbed the hat and brought it down on her head. "Treasure Island! I'm playing Long John Silver!"

Makoto smirked. "Huh, I thought Tokisempai may have been a better pick for that role. "

Ito shook her head. "No, Toki, is not with us anymore."

Makoto lookedat her, delight in his eyes. "You mean..he's dead!"

Ito gave a short chuckle to his joy, "No...he just left after the first night, you know, once we started work he decided to suddenly take a summer course in Collage."

Makoto gave a sigh of releif inside but tried not to show it to Ito. "That's good...So..." He looked to the ground, not knowing what to say.

"So...? What?" She stared at him with a large grin on her face. He had run out of things to say however, Ito didn't seem to notice. "Hey,how did you get along with those guys. The orange haird one seemed a bit hostile to you.

Makoto nodded thinking about Kyo, then about Yuki. Both of them really adored Tohru, but neither of them could really show it. He looked back at Ito who was waiting for his answer and wrapped his arms around her.

Ito was obviously confused byt his gesture for she asked in a worried voice, "Makoto, is everything alright?"

He kissed her gently on the neck. "I just had the most terrible thought."

"What?...you can tell me." she said it so easily that Makoto had this odd feeling, deep down that she'd understand what he was going to say.

"I just thought...what if I could never hold you...ever. I know right now it's hard because of our high school situation but...even after graduation. IfI could never really be close enough to you...to smell you or kiss you. And...it scares me..." He burried his face in her neck again,sighing deeply but stopped in mid breath when he felt her arms slowly wrap around his back.

"You're right..." her voice was calm and soothing but there was something lonly behind it. "I'd probably go insane if you and Icould never really be like this."

They stood there in silence for a few moments until Ito finally said, "I guess I took this for granted."

"Well...I never did." Makoto said trumphantly. "I'll just apprciate it more...But if me not holding you will make you go insane then I'll make sure to hug you every minute of every hour of every day!"

Ito pulled away. "No, that's okay!"

Makoto grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him. "It's my duty."

* * *

As Yuki was making his way back into the house he decided to go for a small walk, just make sure Makoto was alright. As he passed the clearing where they had all met he saw the moon shining down upon Ito and Makoto in a small embrace. He gave a small smile at them. He turned to go but noticed Tohru comming towards him. 

"Hello Yuki-kun!"

"Hello. what are you doing out so late?" he asked in a worried voice, hoping Kyo hadn't distroyed the house or Shigire had read Tohru one of his books.

"Looking for you. We're going to be having supper soon, are you and Makoto-kun going to come in soon?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes I'm finished...thank you Ho...Tohru-san."

Tohru, who had been looking at a squrill in a tree looked up at Yuki suddenly. "What did you say?"

He shook his head. "Yes, we'll be in soon."

"Great!" with that she ran backinto the house. Makoto joined Yuki soon and they retreated back into the house.

* * *

I still like hearing the reviews :D 


	15. lets meet Ayame

Hello again...and for the last time. I got some replys asking me not to stop writing...NEVER Will! But by the sounds of it you made it sound like that was the last chapter...AS IF! We have not even gotten to meet the one and only...

AYAME!

whoot1 So...yeah now this is the last one...but I made the chapter REALLY LONG (try 6 pages heh) so I really hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews, let me know how you like the ending. and I'll be starting my new one...I don't know in like a month...but It shall be up! some time...

so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

The next day Makoto woke up and began to pack. Hatori planned to come over after breakfast to give him a ride back to town. Makoto had called Akane the night before and made arrangements to get a ride back to their town. Once he was all packed up he made his way to the kitchen where everyone was supposed to be eating dinner.

However the kitchen was empty (with the exception of a pot of boiling water on the stove that was over flowing). He walked out to the living room and found them slumped on the sofa. Tohru wasn't anywhere to be seen but Kyo and Yuki were glaring at each other from both ends of the couch.

Makoto looked from one boy to the other, each looking angrier the then other. He sensed the tense situation but his curiosity was getting the better of him. "What's going on?" he asked nervously, secretly preparing himself for one of them to pounce on him.

Kyo didn't take his eyes off of Yuki, he merely said, "Tohru's mad."

Makoto was a bit shocked to hear that. "She gets mad?"

Yuki shrugged. "Not really…just upset." Then Makoto made the mistake of asking the wrong question. He asked why she was mad, and got this answer from Yuki. "Kyo walked in on her crying…"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED KNOW THAT?" Kyo yelled.

"When her door is closed, you do NOT go in!"

"I HAD TO ASK HER A QUESTION!"

"Nothing that comes out of your mouth is worth listening to anyway!"

"SHUT UP!"

Makoto clapped his hands together in front of the two but that didn't stop them. A knock at the door and Tohru came running through to open it. Makoto noticed that she wore a large smile across her face and a high bounce in her step as she went. She opened the door and Hatori welcomed himself in.

"We weren't expecting you yet." Tohru exclaimed at the site of him. Hatori began to apologize but Tohru wouldn't hear of it. She welcomed him in and offered him breakfast. By the sounds of it there was another person with him. Makoto stretched his neck to see but had to wait because Hatori and Tohru began a discussion about breakfast. Once they moved towards the kitchen a young male with long silky hair walked in. He had a striking beautiful red outfit on made of a very strong silk.

He looked around the room until his eyes landed on Yuki, Kyo and Makoto. He gave them a smile and walked over. Yuki didn't look to happy and his expression didn't improve when the man wrapped his arms around him and lifted him into a large hug. "Oh, you have missed me, Yuki haven't you?"

"Let go." Yuki grumbled.

The man dropped him to the ground then saw Makoto. He held out his hand and Makoto shook it. "I'm Makoto Narita."

"I'm Ayame Sohma. Charmed to meet me, I'm sure." He said with the most graceful of smiles.

Though Ayame had moved on to talk to Yuki about why an owl couldn't eat a cat (or something pointless on those lines) Makoto still had his hand out in front of himself. He didn't really understand this new character but would pretend that everything was normal (as he had been doing for the past three days). He walked over to Ayame and the exhausted Yuki.

"See, if an eloquent snake like myself can eat something like a bullfrog or a house I…"

"You cannot eat a house!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yes I can. Now, if I can do that, why can't an owl eat a cat?"

As Kyo and Makoto began to explain that snakes could unhook their jaws and owls could not the door to Shigure's office opened and Shigure stepped out. Instantly the owl topic was dropped as Ayame turned and saw Shigure. He fluttered his eyes and flipped his hair back. As Makoto stared confusingly at the scene in front of him Yuki rolled his eyes and collapsed in a chair and Kyo made gagging noises as he sat on the ground.

Shigure flicked his bangs out of his eyes. "Hello Ayame." He said in a deep, sinister voice.

"Hello." Ayame spoke in the same voice, keeping his eyes on Shigure the whole time.

Shigure took a step into the living room. "My, it's been awhile."

"True."

Shigure held out his hand to Ayame and Ayame stepped forward with his hand out as well. "Shall we pick up…"

"…from where we left off?" Shigure gave a quick smile as Ayame finished his sentence. "Very well." Ayame said as Shirgure wrapped his hand around his.

They stood there for a moment as Shigure put his other arm around Ayame. Ayame placed his hand casually on Shigure's shoulder. Then, Ayame took a step back and Shigure lead them into a dance. And soon they both broke out into a high pitched, scratchy version of a song. "I feel pretty." Ayame sang.

"You're ever so pretty." Shigure echoed.

Ayame continued. "I feel pretty and witty and…"

They both took a deep breath, knowing they'd soar high through the decimal charts for the next note. "GAY!" Now they both sung in unison (except Shigure was singing much deeper then Ayame), and Hatori ran into the living room wondering who was in such a pain to reveal such a scream.

"What the…oh no, your singing again?" HE said.

They began to circle around Hatori, singing as they went. "And I pity." Ayame sang loudly in Hatori's ear.

"Oh I pity!" Shigure echoed again.

"Any girl who isn't ME today." They both rang loudly into Hatori's cringing ears.

They continued to sing until Hatori told them they were insane and pushed them out of his way. They fell to the ground and threw their arms up, singing their finale. "…FOR I'M LOVED, BY A PRETTY, WONDERFUL BOY!"

Hatori shook his head and Shigure yelled up to him. "Do not worry, you shall get your lover back!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME…"

Makoto leaned in towards Yuki. "What's this whole Hatori, Shigure, Ayame threesome that Shigure keeps mentioning?"

"I'm assuming it came up yesterday, because it's never been mentioned before."

Kyo leaned back and whispered. "I asked Hatori about it yesterday, remember when Hatori was mad about something Shigure had said on the phone?"

"So that's where it came from." Yuki said as he watched Ayame and Shigure crawling at Hatori's feet begging him to stay and sing with them.

Hatori dragged them half way into the kitchen before he was able to shake them off. Soon Ayame and Shigure stood. Ayame dusted himself off while saying, "That Hatori, ruining my _lovely_ new outfit."

Shigure shrugged and followed Hatori into the kitchen, Ayame bounced in after him. Makoto, Kyo and Yuki shrank down on the sofa. Makoto turned to the others, "So, who was that exactly? _Another _cousin of yours?"

Kyo nodded, a slight smile forming across his face. "But...Not for Yuki here, that's his brother!"

Yuki threw a cushion at Kyo's face. His eyes were closed and his posture was perfect but the tinge to his voice had no tone of the gentleman atmosphere he was displaying. "NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Makoto didn't understand Yuki's reaction. Of course he had tiny things he'd like to change about his sisters, (Tsubaki's obsession with younger men, Sakura's rebellions ect...) but for him to never admit relations with them would just be wrong. He may have not mentioned any relations with Sakura, however, when asked, he never actually denied being related to her.

As Ayame strutted back into the room Makoto took in the many differences between Ayame and Yuki. Though they did look alike, and had excellent posture, Ayame had a sense of power and knowledge very different then Yuki. Yuki did look intelligent, no doubt about that but Ayame had the look of someone with knowledge beyond their years. As though he knew the underground secrets to the universe yet would never tell a soul.

Makoto knew he had to be imagining that maturity for he had just seen this man do a song number of I feel pretty from West Side Story with another man. But the way he looked at his younger brother's brick wall, with such longing and insight that Makoto knew there was something of high regards there.

Ayame clapped his hands together. "So!" he exclaimed, rubbing them fiercely. "Tohru, the little dear is making us LUNCH! And it smells divine!" he said as his nose wondered to the other room, picking up the heavenly scents of the broth that was cooking on the stove. Yuki snorted in disgust at his brother's compliment. Then he folded his arms, crossed his legs and sat back in his seat. Ayame didn't seem to mind, he merely turned to Makoto. "Don't you just love my outfit?"

Makoto glanced up and down at the silky, red, Chinese styled outfit he had on. It buttoned down to mid way, then was merely a plain skirt the rest of the way down. But there was such a distinct gold pattern stitched into it that Makoto could barely keep his eyes off it. "It's lovely..." he said at last.

"Uh-huh! I think so too. It is absolutely beautiful!" he held his arm up and stared at the stitching on his sleeve. He then leaned into Makoto. "I make these myself you know. I own a little shop full of lovely little costumes..."

"Oh!" Makoto cried in exclamation. "So, you're the one with the lingerie store!"

Ayame modestly shook his head. "That I am, but it is not a naughty, naughty store! Of course, I make what people ask for. Yes indeed, clothing of that nature do sell quicker then others, but what my costumers use my clothing for is their business and I do not pay mind to it." in a heroic pose, staring to the ceiling his eyes a glazed.

Kyo threw a pillow at this face. "That's a DAMN lie and you know it! I've heard you talking to your customers about their disgusting life styles every time I go in there!"

Ayame looked a bit startled. "Well...of course. I must take an interest in the people who shop at my store, or else they may not return!"

"You make it sound as though it were a bad thing." Yuki muttered.

Ayame put his arm across Yuki's shoulders, a gesture that made Yuki shake from top to bottom. "Dear, dear Yuki...If you _ever _want to really be the owner of a store, or even the true student body president, you _must_ always take an interest in what your people need." He stood up, with his hand outstretched, his other was crunched up against his chest, as though holding his heart in his hand and never wanting to let it go. Then, in a projected voice he began, "for it is the leader who must always watch out for people. If a sheepherder losses 99 of his sheep, will he not leave the one to find the others?"

"I think you may have gotten that analogy wrong." Makoto pointed out.

Nevertheless, Ayame continued. "If a cult member was not preforming his duties would the master of the tribe not take out that member to feed the others?"

Kyo gawked at Ayame's serious face. "That is disgusting and it completely contradicted your first stupid saying." he hissed.

Ayame, once again, continued his rant. "And does it not say, thou hunter shall soon be thy hunted and thy eye shall replace one sown and reaped? "

Yuki glared distastefully at his brother. "Did I ever tell you that you are a moron?"

Ayame stood up on the table now, his eyebrows narrowing in a hard stare. "If the people of my store need a home to stay in and food, and clothing...I shall provide the clothing and offer up Shigure's house and food, because I can, dear brother, hear their needs!"

There was an applause from the doorway of the kitchen. Both Tohru and Shigure were clapping enthusiastically, Shigure even whipped a tear from his eye, Ayame bowed deeply to them. However, there was at least one sane person who felt the same as Yuki, Kyo and Makoto did. Hatori came out of the kitchen, sandwiches in hand, shaking his head at Ayame.

Soon Tohru brought out the soup and they sat around the living room table eating lunch. Eventually Ayame couldn't take that food, instead of himself, was the object of everyone's attention. Turning to Shigure he said, "Maîtresse J'aime tout le derrière."

Shigure gasped. "Moi aussi. Oh, mon amour du l'éclair.!" He said out stretching his arms.

Ayame entered his embrace, saying. "Ah, poisson de cheveux. L'eau fou en trois regards mon lapin!

Hatori glared at the two scene makers. "Do you honestly believe you are speaking French?"

"Oui, Oui mon-sEWER!"

Hatori picked up Ayame from the collar and began to drag him. "Excuse us for a moment!"

Shigure yelled after the two once they had closed the office door. "Don't keep Ayame from me TOO long Hatori!"

He turned back to the table. "Isn't he magnificent?"

"Not my first choice of words." Makoto said, avoiding eye contact.

Soon they both returned, both of them looking more settled and at peace then before. Shigure let a smile play across his lips. "Hatori...you sly dog!"

Hatori grumbled and dutifully explained that he had just had a very important talk with Ayame and the dangers of speaking out of turn. Of course while he was speaking, Ayame was rudely objecting everything that Hatori said as well as was making some lewd actions with his pelvis and arms. Of course Hatori never noticed any of these things for whenever he turned, Ayame would stop and nod his head in agreement.

Hatori shook his head in disbelief, knowing Ayame was up to something. "So who is coming into town with me?" he said at last.

Makoto put up his hand but was bombarded by Ayame frantically jumping up and down. "I'm coming! Don't forget that I'm coming!" He whined loudly at Hatori. Screeching like a child and jumping like drunk Kangaroo.

Hatori sighed. "I know you are coming. But others shall be joining us!"

"NO!" Ayame stomped his foot in the floor. Then he began to rub his hand up and down Hatori's arm. "I want it to just be the two of us."

Hatori threw him off and tried to get back to business. "Yuki, didn't you want to go into town to buy something?"

Ayame jumped to his feet. "He's coming to my store to buy an outfit?"

Hatori gawked at his thrilled face. "Not everything has to involve you, you know?"

Ayame waved it off. "That's a good one Hatori."

Hatori looked back to Yuki and Yuki felt compelled to answer. "Well...I was, however..."

Ayame jumped into Yuki's eye site and leaned into his face, barely a millimeter away. "It's Hatori's care, isn't it. I know, you just don't want to be seen in such a cheap little car."

Yuki gave Ayame a very dirty look before assuringly saying, "It's not the car...trust me."

Ayame shook his head. "Of course its not! It's his hair cut! I know, completely pathetic, and black? I think the colour this year is silver, what do you think Kyo?"

"Don't talk to me." Kyo said, trying to leave the room.

Hatori cleared his throat. Though he knew Ayame was joking, and was merely trying to cheer Yuki up, it wasn't getting them anywhere. "Ayame, why is it that when something is about you you think its something completely irrelevant?"

"What has him not wanting to go and me have to do with each other?"

Makoto, who had to meet with his sister at a certain time decided to butt in. "As, fascinating as this all sounds." he assured them. "I have to be leaving. So, Ayame shall ride up front with Hatori and Yuki and I shall stay in the back."

Hatori nodded. "Sounds good. Especially since Ayame FINALLY cleaned out my backseat."

Ayame wasn't listening, instead he was fixing up his hair and straightening out his outfit. "My, how stunning I look! I swear I probably strike tens of thousands of people dead each and every day by my beauty."

They made their way to the car, got inside and all groaned when Ayame slipped in a CD of WEST SIDE STORY and put it to his _favourite _track. Yuki made the comment of, "Why couldn't you be one of those good siblings, the ones who are killed at birth?" Which made Ayame force him to sing with him.

"Lovely thoughts." Hatori said as he put on his shoes and instructed Yuki and Makoto to do the same (Kyo putt them on too, saying he didn't want to be alone with Tohru if she was mad). Ayame turned and noticed them getting ready and decided to do the same.

After it played twice Hatori decided to ask for a different song. So Ayame popped in the Aqua CD, and decided to sing along 'Barbie Girl' and 'candyman' luckily the ride didn't take too much time. They soon arrived at the train station. Once Hatori pulled to a stop and turned off the music Ayame's 'singing' was called to a halt. They all got out and looked around.

"So what does your sister look like?" Kyo asked Makoto.

Makoto shrugged. "I think it's Akane whose picking me up...she has short hair and...oh..." His face fell as he laid eyes on Tsubaki. He was more looking forward to Akane but with a quick glance at Yuki and Ayame, he knew it was okay that his other sister picked him up. "Never mind, I see my sister." He ran towards her and everyone followed.

Tsubaki smiled when she saw that he wasn't wearing his girl clothes. "Hello Makoto, my you look handsome!"

Ayame interrupted. "I know I do!"

He stepped forward and Tsubaki's eyes were only on him. Not taking her eyes off of him she whispered to Makoto, "My, who is this...lovely young man?"

"Uh...that's Ayame." He said awkwardly. Ayame stepped forward and began to introduce himself and explain his life story to her. AS he did so Makoto walked back to Yuki and Kyo. "Why is your brother flirting with my sister?"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Why is your sister flirting with _him? _It's perfectly natural for Ayame to talk about himself with a perfect stranger but for someone to actually look at him and take him seriously? That's just wrong!"

Makoto tried to explain it more. "No...I mean...isn't he and Shigure...an item?"

Yuki and Kyo shot back at him. "Where did you get that idea?"

Makoto felt he had offended them (somehow) and decided to explain. "Well...he was slow dancing with him...and speaking french...and I think they kept having their own secret moments at the table...they were also playing footsy...and sometimes Shigure accidentally got in the middle of it." he explained remember seeing Hatori jump a few times at the lunch table as Ayame's foot 'accidentally' banged into his instead of Shigure's.

The two shook their heads, trying to explain that Shigure and Ayame were just idiots and child hood friends.

Soon Tsubaki (once discovering Ayame's real age) decided to pack Makoto up on the train and leave for home. Makoto waved goodbye to the Sohmas, and looked forward to seeing Ito. He was sure she'd love to hear every detail about his visit instead of the small summery he'd given her before.

* * *

This is the translation of that whole franch part. (remember they can't speak french therefore it shouldn't be correct!)

Shigure he said, "Mistress I LIKE the whole butt "

Shigure gasped. "Me also. Oh, my love of the l'éclair.!" He said out stretching his arms.

Ayame entered his embrace, saying. "Ah, fish of hair. Crazy water in three looks my rabbit."

Well bye!


End file.
